Cruce de caminos
by Noachevil
Summary: Emma y Ruby pasan un curioso fin de semana en Cadiz, han ido en bus y para volver al pueblo donde tienen el hostal andan por una carretera muy transitada... de repente un vehículo les para..
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, pues nada, me he aventurado y estoy adaptando un fic que leí hace 8 años, es de una gran amiga mía. Espero que os guste.

Gracias a mis chicas del Whatsapp.. todas y cada una sois maravillosas!

Sin más!

CAPITULO 1.

Era un sábado de finales de Junio. Un fín de semana muy caluroso, demasiado caluroso.  
El concierto de Malú había estado genial.  
Emma y Ruby, aprovechando que tenían el fin de semana libre y que les encantaba aquella cantante , se habían acercado hasta aquel pueblo de Cádiz para verla en concierto y darse un bañito.  
Lo necesitaban, pues hasta finales de agosto no tendrían vacaciones.  
Sudorosas y contentas, salían del concierto mezcladas entre la avalancha de gente.

_Ruby sonreía de placer _\- ¡Dios! …¡ha estado genial!...¿verdad? ¡ oeeeeeeeeoeoeoeoe! - _saltaba_ –

**-**Me ha encantado…Ruby…uff… es poquito tiempo pero… ha merecido la pena venir…  
_Cogiéndole del hombro _– ¡Si!...la verdad es que si…y..¿qué te parace si vamos a cenar algo?  
_Rugiéndole el estomago -_Uf si…¡tengo un hambre….!

**-**Si pero…yo creo que deberíamos de ir yéndonos para el pueblo, será media horita andando por carretera y… aún hoy sábado… hay tráfico y la carretera no estará demasiado solitaria.

**-**¡Joder Ruby!...¡si es que me tenía que haber traído el coche! No sé por qué te hice caso.. _Poniendo cara de la mala leche y cruzando los brazos._

**-**Emma…¡es un palizón para tan poco tiempo!

**-**¡Dios!...si mi madre me viera….aquí…ya con más de treinta añazos y andando por las carreteras ¡y de noche…!

**-**¡Eso!...¡y de noche! jajaja…¡más aventura tonta!...tú enfermera…yo médico…¿Qué nos puede pasar? .-_ Riendo divertida-_Además.. si pasa algo..a relajarnos y a disfrutar!

**-** Hay veces que me pregunto por que sigo siendo tu amiga..

**-**Venga anda,¡no seas siesa!…vámonos yendo que lo mismo alguien nos lleva hacia allá.

**-**¡Nada de auto stop Ruby!

**\- **Emms…

**\- **Ni se te ocurra, Ruby, te lo digo muy en serio¡Que nunca se sabe quien te puede recoger!...

El móvil de Emma sonaba.

**-**_ Haciéndole burlas mientras señalaba a la cara a su amiga-_ Cobardica… jejeje

\- _Emma_ _miró la pantalla, sonrió y lo cogió _– Hola….- _decía medio cantando _\- ¿Qué tal?...bien…muy bien…si, ha estado genial.. ¿verdad Ruby? – _decía a su amiga_ –

**-** _gritando _\- ¡Siiiiiii!... ¡se ha salido de bien! jejeje –_ reía Ruby _–

\- _seguía hablando _– Si jejeje…nos hemos colado ahí entre la gente y jajajaja nos hemos puesto muy al principio del escenario….ahora mismo, acaba de terminar ahora mismo, y…nada, ahora…estamos ya saliendo a ver si vamos a cenar algo por los chiringuitos de la playa de Bolonia que además están al lado de donde tenemos el hostal…nada… -_ miraba el reloj _\- son…las once… cenaremos algo…tomaremos alguna copilla y no nos iremos a dormir muy tarde, que mañana… tenemos que salir temprano…bien…-_sonreía _– venga…mañana cuando estemos de camino te llamo, ¿vale?... un besito…que… - _miraba a su amiga_ \- besos de Ruby…venga…hasta mañana… -_ y colgaba _–

**-**¿Qué tal?

**-**Bien… nada que…estaba cenando con su amigo Killian

**-**Uff…le llego a decir yo a mi ex que me voy un fin de semana con una amiga mía a Cádiz…

**-**¿Y? – _Mirando a su amiga con cara de extrañeza._

**\- **Pues que se hubiera mosqueado… que van de duritos y liberales pero luego…

**-**No se…la verdad es que Neal…es muy abierto para estas cosas…

**-**¡Uhmm!...¡tengo un hambre!...

**\- **Pues anda que yo… jejeje pero primero… tenemos que andar un poco… - _Señalando la dirección por donde debían continuar_

Estaban contentas, salían tan contentas de aquel concierto que tanto les había gustado…Ruby, en silencio, volvía a agarrarse a su amiga del hombro y andando juntas, por el arcén de la carretera comarcal, se dirigían sonrientes hacia un chiringuito que estaba muy cerca de su hostal para cenar algo.

El concierto, todavía no se les había quitado de la cabeza, y de vez en cuando canturreaban algunas de las canciones.

_\- Las dos cantando_ – Sé que faltaaaaroon razooones…. Sé que sobraarooon motiiivos…contigoooo porque me faaaltaaaas… y ahooooraa …sin tiiii … yaaa no vivooooo…

Un coche de chicos pasaba y las piropeaban

**-**¡Tias buenaaaaaaaaas!

**-**¡Yujuuuuuuuuuu! – _alzaba los brazos _–

**-**¡Pero que haces Ruby! A ver si van a parar… _\- agarrando a su amiga de los brazos intentando, sin lograrlo, hacerlos bajar._

**\- **Pues oye… todavía queda un ratito, la verdad es que no vendría mal

**-**¡Si hombre!...¡con todos esos fieras nos vamos a meter en ese coche!... ¡Tú estás loca!

**-**Jajajaja…

**-**¡Ey!... ese coche está parando… - _se detenía _–

**-**¡Bien!

**-**¿Estas segura Ruby? No conocemos mucho este lugar…

**\- **¡Parece una chica Emms y va sola! – _se abalanzaba hacia el coche _– ¡Hola! –_ gritaba para que no se fuera _\- ¡Ey! ¡Hola!

Un descapotable gris plateado se arrimaba al arcén y se paraba algunos metros delante de ellas.

Una mujer, sentada al volante, se giraba para ver cómo una de las dos chicas se dirigía hacia el coche con rapidez y la sonreía.

**\- **Ahhh…ahh…- _se tocaba el pecho _– Uff… Hola….- _sonreía_ \- ¿hacia donde vas?

**\- **Bueno… en todo caso…¡hacia dónde vais vosotras!…no voy muy lejos pero aunque sea algún kilómetro….si os puedo adelantar algo el paseo…- _sonreía_ –

**\- **Ay…uff…- _aún respiraba con dificultad _– vamos hacia bueno… ahhhy… jejeje hacia Vejer, estamos alojadas allí, aunque…bueno… si nos llevas hacia un chiringuito que hay antes de llegar…

**\- **_Emma llegaba al coche _– Hola…

**\- **Hola… pues…¡subid venga!...iba justo para allá, aunque os puedo acercar al pueblo si queréis…

**\- **No, no… que queríamos ir a ese chiringuito, lo vimos antes y nos apetece cenar algo allí….

Ruby y Emma se dirigían a montarse en el descapotable.

**\- **¿Os sentáis alguna a mi lado?...no me gusta ir de taxista…  
**\- **Si, si yo misma….

Ruby y Emma se subían al coche. Ruby se sentaba al lado de la chica y Emma se sentaba en la parte trasera.

El coche arrancaba.

**\- **O sea que…vais a cenar al Canta y Bebe

**\- **No se como se llama. Es un chiringuito al lado de la playa de Bolonia, es que…hemos estado allí esta mañana… y lo hemos visto y de eso que hemos dicho…¡esta noche después del concierto venimos a cenar aquí que debe estar bien!

**\- **¿Habéis estado en el concierto?

_-¡_Siii! –_ decían al unísono las dos entusiasmadas _–

**\- **¡Yo también!...¡me encanta Malú!...¡qué casualidad! – _sonreía_ –

**\- **Y a nosotras… ¡que bien ha estado! ¿verdad?

**\- **Si…- _sonreía_ –

Emma era más tímida e iba más callada pero Ruby y la chica que les había recogido no paraban de hablar del concierto.  
Ruby le comentaba que habían ido allí, prácticamente para el concierto.

**\- **Todo un palizón…hemos llegado esta mañana...hemos estado en la playita…hemos ido al concierto…y mañana por la mañana… ¡de vuelta a Madrid! jajajaja

**\- **¡Madre mía!...¡si que es un palizón si! pero creo que ha merecido la pena….

**\- **Si…además...que hemos estado muy cerca del escenario... – _dijo Emma tímidamente._

**\- **¡Claro que ha merecido la pena!...fíjate si ha merecido la pena que mañana a las siete de la tarde…tenemos que estar de nuevo en el curro…¡Claro que ha merecido la pena! Y seguimos aquí con ganas de fiesta.

Emma, desde el asiento de atrás se fijaba en los ojos de la conductora. Eran unos grandes ojos marrones que de vez en cuando también la echaban una ojeada a ella.

**\- **Mira…es ese de ahí…- _señalando un chiringuito a lo lejos _–

**-**¡Ya, ya…! - _sonreía_ -

El coche se desviaba de la carretera principal y cogía un camino de arena hasta llegar a una pequeña explanada en donde estaban los coches aparcados.  
Las tres se bajaban del coche.

**\- **Bueno oye que…muchas gracias de verdad… - _sonriendo en señal de agradecimiento._  
\- _la chica_ _negaba con la cabeza y sonreía _– No me ha costado nada… había quedado aquí con unos amigos…- _las miraba _–

**-** Muchas gracias … - _otra vez tímidamente._

–_ Mirando a Emma mientras la sonreía _– El pueblo…está ya a pocos minutos andando, no hay peligro…aunque os vayáis algo tarde, y mucha de la gente que está aquí…cuando se cierre el chiringuito va para allá…

**\- **Vale… -

**\- **Bueno chicas… - _girándose hacía Ruby_

**\- **Venga muchas gracias ¿eh? –_ la daba dos besos _–

La chica se dio la vuelta hacía la parte trasera del coche para poder despedirse de Emma.

**\- **Gracias –_ la daba otros dos besos _–

-De nada…¡que cenéis bien!... – _con una amplía sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura._

La chica se quedaba cerrando el coche y cogiendo algunas bolsas mientras que Emma y Ruby se dirigían al chiringuito a tomar algo.

Al cabo del rato, una mujer se adentraba en la barra del chiringuito.

**-**¡Ya estoy aquí Kathryn!

**\- **Uff…menos mal… no hemos tenido jaleo pero ahora..empieza a llegar gente…se nota que acabó el concierto…por cierto… ¿Qué tal ha estado?

**-**Genial…como siempre….¡fantástico!... –_ y empezaba a cantar _– Diles "que nuestro amor" jejejeje es grande como el universo…-_ la cogía de la barbilla _– Que en este corazón- _llevándose las manos al pecho_\- jejeje ¡Kath cariñooooo! Jejeje…pero venga.. A ver… ¿Qué hago?..venga –_ se ponía una camiseta especial del chiringuito_ \- ¿Canto y bebo?.. ¿o qué?

**-**De momento… ves tomando nota de los pedidos de aquella mesa, que acaban de llegar – _señalaba una mesa en la que estaban dos mujeres _– También...¡mi hermanito es que es la leche!...pudiendo quedar otro día para ver eso…y justo…tiene que ser hoy…sábado…día de jaleo…

**-**Venga Kath…que no pasa nada…¡ya verás que experta camarera soy! Jejejeje.. –_ se ponía en una pose graciosa con la libreta y el boli _– ¿a que estoy sexy? ¿eh? jejejeje

Mientras tanto en la mesa…

**\- **Pues… no se Emma…lo de Graham…

**\- **Hola chicas…bueno…hola…de nuevo…- _sonreía interrumpiendo la conversación entre las dos _–

**\- **Pero…¡si eres tú!

**-**Jejeje…si…- _se encogía de hombros _\- ¡soy yo! os dije que venía aquí

**-**Ya pero… - _aún estaban algo confusas _–

**-**Tranquilas…-_ sonreía _\- a ver…venga que seguro que hay hambre…- _les daba las cartas _– las cartas y… ¿Qué queréis para beber mientras echáis un vistazo a las raciones? – _cogía la libreta _–

**\- **Yo... una cervecita… una jarra…¡bien fría! – _la sonreía _–

-Muy bien- _apuntaba en la libreta mientras_ – Una cervecita bien fría para la morena..- _girando la cabeza hacía Emma y llevando el boli a la libreta._

**-**Si…- _la miraba _– yo…también quiero una cerveza pero… de esas…de cuello alto… - _alargaba el pulgar y el índice en forma de medición _–

\- _La camarera retiró su mirada de la libreta y clavó sus ojos en ella _– De…cuello alto…

-_ La rubia_ _se intimidó aquella mirada _– Si… - _alzaba las cejas esperando que la camarera hubiera comprendido lo que quería _–

**-**¿Con limón?...

**\- **Si…de esas que llevan… un limón de esos…que está… un poquito dentro… y otro poquito fuera… - _notando como se empezaba a poner colorada._

**\- **Jajajaja…anda que…tú también…Emma…

**-**Jajajaja….una coronita…¿no…Emma?...- _aprovechaba que había oido a la otra chica decir su nombre para llamarla por él._ –

**-**Si, si… - _aganchando la cabeza mientras veía de reojo como la camarera reía_.

**-**¡Ahora vengo!...- _las guiñaba un ojo y se marchaba a por las bebidas _-

**\- **Joder Ruby…¡yo quiero ser camarera aquí!...¿te has fijado el coche que lleva?

**-**Jajajaja…¡pues claro!... te recuerdo…que hemos venido en él…

**\- **Por eso…¡menudo cochazo se gastan por aquí las camareras….

**\- **Jajajaj… y túEra un sábado de finales de Junio. Un fín de semana muy caluroso, demasiado caluroso.

El concierto de Malú había estado genial.  
Emma y Ruby, aprovechando que tenían el fin de semana libre y que les encantaba aquella cantante , se habían acercado hasta aquel pueblo de Cádiz para verla en concierto y darse un bañito.  
Lo necesitaban, pues hasta finales de agosto no tendrían vacaciones.  
Sudorosas y contentas, salían del concierto mezcladas entre la avalancha de gente.

_Ruby sonreía de placer _\- ¡Dios! …¡ha estado genial!...¿verdad? ¡ oeeeeeeeeoeoeoeoe! - _saltaba_ –

**-**Me ha encantado…Ruby…uff… es poquito tiempo pero… ha merecido la pena venir…  
_Cogiéndole del hombro _– ¡Si!...la verdad es que si…y..¿qué te parace si vamos a cenar algo?  
_Rugiéndole el estomago -_Uf si…¡tengo un hambre….!

**-**Si pero…yo creo que deberíamos de ir yéndonos para el pueblo, será media horita andando por carretera y… aún hoy sábado… hay tráfico y la carretera no estará demasiado solitaria.

**-**¡Joder Ruby!...¡si es que me tenía que haber traído el coche! No sé por qué te hice caso.. _Poniendo cara de la mala leche y cruzando los brazos._

**-**Emma…¡es un palizón para tan poco tiempo!

**-**¡Dios!...si mi madre me viera….aquí…ya con más de treinta añazos y andando por las carreteras ¡y de noche…!

**-**¡Eso!...¡y de noche! jajaja…¡más aventura tonta!...tú enfermera…yo médico…¿Qué nos puede pasar? .-_ Riendo divertida-_Además.. si pasa algo..a relajarnos y a disfrutar!

**-** Hay veces que me pregunto por que sigo siendo tu amiga..

**-**Venga anda,¡no seas siesa!…vámonos yendo que lo mismo alguien nos lleva hacia allá.

**-**¡Nada de auto stop Ruby!

**\- **Emms…

**\- **Ni se te ocurra, Ruby, te lo digo muy en serio¡Que nunca se sabe quien te puede recoger!...

El móvil de Emma sonaba.

**-**_ Haciéndole burlas mientras señalaba a la cara a su amiga-_ Cobardica… jejeje

\- _Emma_ _miró la pantalla, sonrió y lo cogió _– Hola….- _decía medio cantando _\- ¿Qué tal?...bien…muy bien…si, ha estado genial.. ¿verdad Ruby? – _decía a su amiga_ –

**-** _gritando _\- ¡Siiiiiii!... ¡se ha salido de bien! jejeje –_ reía Ruby _–

\- _seguía hablando _– Si jejeje…nos hemos colado ahí entre la gente y jajajaja nos hemos puesto muy al principio del escenario….ahora mismo, acaba de terminar ahora mismo, y…nada, ahora…estamos ya saliendo a ver si vamos a cenar algo por los chiringuitos de la playa de Bolonia que además están al lado de donde tenemos el hostal…nada… -_ miraba el reloj _\- son…las once… cenaremos algo…tomaremos alguna copilla y no nos iremos a dormir muy tarde, que mañana… tenemos que salir temprano…bien…-_sonreía _– venga…mañana cuando estemos de camino te llamo, ¿vale?... un besito…que… - _miraba a su amiga_ \- besos de Ruby…venga…hasta mañana… -_ y colgaba _–

**-**¿Qué tal?

**-**Bien… nada que…estaba cenando con su amigo Killian

**-**Uff…le llego a decir yo a mi ex que me voy un fin de semana con una amiga mía a Cádiz…

**-**¿Y? – _Mirando a su amiga con cara de extrañeza._

**\- **Pues que se hubiera mosqueado… que van de duritos y liberales pero luego…

**-**No se…la verdad es que Neal…es muy abierto para estas cosas…

**-**¡Uhmm!...¡tengo un hambre!...

**\- **Pues anda que yo… jejeje pero primero… tenemos que andar un poco… - _Señalando la dirección por donde debían continuar_

Estaban contentas, salían tan contentas de aquel concierto que tanto les había gustado…Ruby, en silencio, volvía a agarrarse a su amiga del hombro y andando juntas, por el arcén de la carretera comarcal, se dirigían sonrientes hacia un chiringuito que estaba muy cerca de su hostal para cenar algo.

El concierto, todavía no se les había quitado de la cabeza, y de vez en cuando canturreaban algunas de las canciones.

_\- Las dos cantando_ – Sé que faltaaaaroon razooones…. Sé que sobraarooon motiiivos…contigoooo porque me faaaltaaaas… y ahooooraa …sin tiiii … yaaa no vivooooo…

Un coche de chicos pasaba y las piropeaban

**-**¡Tias buenaaaaaaaaas!

**-**¡Yujuuuuuuuuuu! – _alzaba los brazos _–

**-**¡Pero que haces Ruby! A ver si van a parar… _\- agarrando a su amiga de los brazos intentando, sin lograrlo, hacerlos bajar._

**\- **Pues oye… todavía queda un ratito, la verdad es que no vendría mal

**-**¡Si hombre!...¡con todos esos fieras nos vamos a meter en ese coche!... ¡Tú estás loca!

**-**Jajajaja…

**-**¡Ey!... ese coche está parando… - _se detenía _–

**-**¡Bien!

**-**¿Estas segura Ruby? No conocemos mucho este lugar…

**\- **¡Parece una chica Emms y va sola! – _se abalanzaba hacia el coche _– ¡Hola! –_ gritaba para que no se fuera _\- ¡Ey! ¡Hola!

Un descapotable gris plateado se arrimaba al arcén y se paraba algunos metros delante de ellas.

Una mujer, sentada al volante, se giraba para ver cómo una de las dos chicas se dirigía hacia el coche con rapidez y la sonreía.

**\- **Ahhh…ahh…- _se tocaba el pecho _– Uff… Hola….- _sonreía_ \- ¿hacia donde vas?

**\- **Bueno… en todo caso…¡hacia dónde vais vosotras!…no voy muy lejos pero aunque sea algún kilómetro….si os puedo adelantar algo el paseo…- _sonreía_ –

**\- **Ay…uff…- _aún respiraba con dificultad _– vamos hacia bueno… ahhhy… jejeje hacia Vejer, estamos alojadas allí, aunque…bueno… si nos llevas hacia un chiringuito que hay antes de llegar…

**\- **_Emma llegaba al coche _– Hola…

**\- **Hola… pues…¡subid venga!...iba justo para allá, aunque os puedo acercar al pueblo si queréis…

**\- **No, no… que queríamos ir a ese chiringuito, lo vimos antes y nos apetece cenar algo allí….

Ruby y Emma se dirigían a montarse en el descapotable.

**\- **¿Os sentáis alguna a mi lado?...no me gusta ir de taxista…  
**\- **Si, si yo misma….

Ruby y Emma se subían al coche. Ruby se sentaba al lado de la chica y Emma se sentaba en la parte trasera.

El coche arrancaba.

**\- **O sea que…vais a cenar al Canta y Bebe

**\- **No se como se llama. Es un chiringuito al lado de la playa de Bolonia, es que…hemos estado allí esta mañana… y lo hemos visto y de eso que hemos dicho…¡esta noche después del concierto venimos a cenar aquí que debe estar bien!

**\- **¿Habéis estado en el concierto?

_-¡_Siii! –_ decían al unísono las dos entusiasmadas _–

**\- **¡Yo también!...¡me encanta Malú!...¡qué casualidad! – _sonreía_ –

**\- **Y a nosotras… ¡que bien ha estado! ¿verdad?

**\- **Si…- _sonreía_ –

Emma era más tímida e iba más callada pero Ruby y la chica que les había recogido no paraban de hablar del concierto.  
Ruby le comentaba que habían ido allí, prácticamente para el concierto.

**\- **Todo un palizón…hemos llegado esta mañana...hemos estado en la playita…hemos ido al concierto…y mañana por la mañana… ¡de vuelta a Madrid! jajajaja

**\- **¡Madre mía!...¡si que es un palizón si! pero creo que ha merecido la pena….

**\- **Si…además...que hemos estado muy cerca del escenario... – _dijo Emma tímidamente._

**\- **¡Claro que ha merecido la pena!...fíjate si ha merecido la pena que mañana a las siete de la tarde…tenemos que estar de nuevo en el curro…¡Claro que ha merecido la pena! Y seguimos aquí con ganas de fiesta.

Emma, desde el asiento de atrás se fijaba en los ojos de la conductora. Eran unos grandes ojos marrones que de vez en cuando también la echaban una ojeada a ella.

**\- **Mira…es ese de ahí…- _señalando un chiringuito a lo lejos _–

**-**¡Ya, ya…! - _sonreía_ -

El coche se desviaba de la carretera principal y cogía un camino de arena hasta llegar a una pequeña explanada en donde estaban los coches aparcados.  
Las tres se bajaban del coche.

**\- **Bueno oye que…muchas gracias de verdad… - _sonriendo en señal de agradecimiento._  
\- _la chica_ _negaba con la cabeza y sonreía _– No me ha costado nada… había quedado aquí con unos amigos…- _las miraba _–

**-** Muchas gracias … - _otra vez tímidamente._

–_Mirando a Emma mientras la sonreía _– El pueblo…está ya a pocos minutos andando, no hay peligro…aunque os vayáis algo tarde, y mucha de la gente que está aquí…cuando se cierre el chiringuito va para allá…

**\- **Vale… -

**\- **Bueno chicas… - _girándose hacía Ruby_

**\- **Venga muchas gracias ¿eh? –_ la daba dos besos _–

La chica se dio la vuelta hacía la parte trasera del coche para poder despedirse de Emma.

**\- **Gracias –_ la daba otros dos besos _–

**\- **De nada…¡que cenéis bien!... – _con una amplía sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura._

La chica se quedaba cerrando el coche y cogiendo algunas bolsas mientras que Emma y Ruby se dirigían al chiringuito a tomar algo.

Al cabo del rato, una mujer se adentraba en la barra del chiringuito.

**-**¡Ya estoy aquí Kathryn!

**\- **Uff…menos mal… no hemos tenido jaleo pero ahora..empieza a llegar gente…se nota que acabó el concierto…por cierto… ¿Qué tal ha estado?

**-**Genial…como siempre….¡fantástico!... –_ y empezaba a cantar _– Diles "que nuestro amor" jejejeje es grande como el universo…-_ la cogía de la barbilla _– Que en este corazón- _llevándose las manos al pecho_\- jejeje ¡Kath cariñooooo! Jejeje…pero venga.. A ver… ¿Qué hago?..venga –_ se ponía una camiseta especial del chiringuito_ \- ¿Canto y bebo?.. ¿o qué?

**-**De momento… ves tomando nota de los pedidos de aquella mesa, que acaban de llegar – _señalaba una mesa en la que estaban dos mujeres _– También...¡mi hermanito es que es la leche!...pudiendo quedar otro día para ver eso…y justo…tiene que ser hoy…sábado…día de jaleo…

**-**Venga Kath…que no pasa nada…¡ya verás que experta camarera soy! Jejejeje.. –_ se ponía en una pose graciosa con la libreta y el boli _– ¿a que estoy sexy? ¿eh? jejejeje

Mientras tanto en la mesa…

**\- **Pues… no se Emma…lo de Graham…

**\- **Hola chicas…bueno…hola…de nuevo…- _sonreía interrumpiendo la conversación __entre__ las dos _–

**\- **Pero…¡si eres tú!

**-**Jejeje…si…- _se encogía de hombros _\- ¡soy yo! os dije que venía aquí

**-**Ya pero… - _aún estaban algo confusas _–

**-**Tranquilas…-_ sonreía _\- a ver…venga que seguro que hay hambre…- _les daba las cartas _– las cartas y… ¿Qué queréis para beber mientras echáis un vistazo a las raciones? – _cogía la libreta _–

**\- **Yo... una cervecita… una jarra…¡bien fría! – _la sonreía _–

-Muy bien- _apuntaba en la libreta mientras_ – Una cervecita bien fría para la morena..- _girando la cabeza hacía Emma y llevando el boli a la libreta._

**-**Si…- _la miraba _– yo…también quiero una cerveza pero… de esas…de cuello alto… - _alargaba el pulgar y el índice en forma de medición _–

\- _La camarera retiró su mirada de la libreta y clavó sus ojos en ella _– De…cuello alto…

-_ La rubia_ _se intimidó aquella mirada _– Si… - _alzaba las cejas esperando que la camarera hubiera comprendido lo que quería _–

**-**¿Con limón?...

**\- **Si…de esas que llevan… un limón de esos…que está… un poquito dentro… y otro poquito fuera… - _notando como se empezaba a poner colorada._

**\- **Jajajaja…anda que…tú también…Emma…

**-**Jajajaja….una coronita…¿no…Emma?...- _aprovechaba que había oido a la otra chica decir su nombre __para__ llamarla por él._ –

**-**Si, si… - _aganchando la cabeza mientras veía de reojo como la camarera reía_.

**-**¡Ahora vengo!...- _las guiñaba un ojo y se marchaba a por las bebidas _-

**\- **Joder Ruby…¡yo quiero ser camarera aquí!...¿te has fijado el coche que lleva?

**-**Jajajaja…¡pues claro!... te recuerdo…que hemos venido en él…

**\- **Por eso…¡menudo cochazo se gastan por aquí las camareras….

**\- **Jajajaj… y tú…ahí….- _hacía burla a Emma _\- um poquito dentro… y otro poquito fuera… jejejejeje…un poquito dentro…otro poquito fuera Jajajaja … ¡ni que estuvieras chingando Emma! jajajaja

-_La rubia sonreía por la payasada de su amiga _\- No me importa que me hagas burla Rub… me ha encantado el concierto… ¡hoy estoy muy contenta!...- _le_ _sacaba la lengua _-

…ahí….- _hacía burla a Emma _\- um poquito dentro… y otro poquito fuera… jejejejeje…un poquito dentro…otro poquito fuera Jajajaja … ¡ni que estuvieras chingando Emma! jajajaja

-_La rubia sonreía por la payasada de su amiga _\- No me importa que me hagas burla Rub… me ha encantado el concierto… ¡hoy estoy muy contenta!...- _le_ _sacaba la lengua _-


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Regina llegaba sonriendo a la barra.

**-**¿Qué pasa? – _preguntaba Kath con cara de asombro_

– Nada que… me hace gracia la forma que tienen algunas personas de pedir una coronita… - _sonriendo_

**\- **jajaja ¿Y eso? –

**\- **Jejejeje una cerveza….de cuello largo…con un limón de esos…que esté…un poquito dentro …un poquito fuera…jejejeje – _imitando los mismos gesto de Emma anteriormente_

**-**¿Eso te ha dicho? Jejeje Jajajaja

**\- **Siiiiiiiii la de la derecha…- _señalando con la cabeza y la mirada la mesa en donde estaban sentadas Ruby y Emma_– resulta que las he traído antes en el coche…vienen también del concierto.

**\- **¿A ellas?...¿pero…las conoces?...

\- _Regina_ _negaba_ –

**-**Regina…¡que valor! - _la reprochaba _–

**-**Ya…bueno…¡no suelo hacerlo!...pero no se… - _sonreía_ \- las ví ahí…andando por el arcén a las pobres y… y digo…como no las lleve aunque sea unos metros…se van a tirar toda la noche las pobres... en la carretera…

**-**¡No lo hagas más Regina!...¡tienes que tener cuidado!...¡sabes que no me gusta que cojas a la gente en carretera!...además ibas sola…

**\- **Vaale…venga anda…que voy a por las cervezas… a ver que tal se me da tirarlas… y a ver si Felipe llega pronto…

**-**Si…mira…ya llega…¡ahí está!... esta aparcando el coche…¡menos mal!...

Desde la mesa

**-**¡Uau!... ¡mira!...¡otro cochazo, Emma!

**-**Si… - _respondiendo con voz seca_

**-**¿Si?...dices…solo ¿si?

**-**Bueno…ya sabes que a mi los coches son máquinas de cuatro ruedas que me llevan a los sitios…jejeje ¡y nunca mejor dicho!...pero vamos…

**-**¡Uau!... – _abriendo los ojos asombrada_

**-**Hija…¡que tan poco es para tanto….! – _dándole un golpecito en el hombro a su amiga_

**-**¡No, no…!... ¡si ahora no digo el coche!...mira el chico que sale de él…- _la susurró_-

**\- **Será… de otro camarero… jejejeje porque...visto lo visto...

Un chico se bajaba del coche.

**\- **Jajaja a ver…- _Ruby_ _echaba un vistazo _– Uhm… ¡mira tú!...me gusta más el chico que el coche…jejeje – _daba un respingo _\- ¡Ay!...

___**-**__ Regina_ _plantó la cerveza en la mesa _– Aquí está…. La cerveza…de cuello alto con medio limón dentro y medio fuera…¿era así…no? – _la sonreía _\- y….- _cogía la jarra de cerveza _– una cerveza…de las normalitas, bien fría, para ti…

___\- La_ rubia t_ímidamente_ – Si…si…gracias - _sonrió_ –

\- _Ruby_ _la miraba y sonreía _\- …. Oye es que…

**-**¡Ya… ! - _sonreía_ \- venga os dejo un rato para que pidáis…pero no tardéis….- _y se marchaba de nuevo_–

**-**Joe ..Ruby ,Que corte…¿no?... – _se tapaba la boca para esconder su sonrisa ante la situación_ –

**-**Jajajaja… ¡que va!...¡ es super enrollada la camarera esta! Jejejeje

**-**Se ha dado cuenta…de que estábamos ahí….mirando al chico ese… embobadas…

**-**¡Bueno…¿y qué?….es que… es para eso y mucho más…- _se le quedaba mirando mientras pasaba muy cerca de ellas y se dirigía hacia la barra_ – ¡mira…! – _susurró_ \- está saludando a la camarera…

**-**Si….claro… ¡es que es el camarero! Jejejejeje… ¡ya te lo había dicho!

**-**Se conocen…- _susurraba_ – pero no son nada…le ha dado un beso en la mejilla solamente…

**-**Ah…¿y esto a nosotras que nos importa Ruby? A ver si ahora vas a hacer de detective privado….

**-**¡qué guapo! jooo… – _le miraba _– ¡yo quiero uno asíiii!

**-**Jejeje Ruby… te recuerdo que en unas horas volvemos a Madrid…- _arqueaba las cejas _– ¡que el autobús sale a las ocho de la mañana…!...

**-**Ya lo se tonta… pero bueno…¡mirar es gratis!.

**-**Oye venga…vamos a pedir algo de cenar que…veo que viene la camarera y…y todavía no hemos pedido nada…anda…

**-**Si venga…- _volviendo a coger la carta_

**-**¡Joder, Felipe!...¡ya te vale! ¿eh?...que está aquí…la pobre Regina ayudándonos…que ha venido toda sofocada del concierto corriendo para acá…

**-**Bueno…¿y que?...¡mejor!...una chica tan guapa…- _la cogía de la barbilla _– seguro que la gente pide más con tal de que les sirvas…

**-**¡Uy si…! jejejeje….¡tendrás morro!... – _le pegaba una palmada en el culo_ \- ¡venga…. ¡…¡que eres uno de los dueños de esto!...¡a atender se ha dicho!

**-**¡Voy, voyyyy!...¡vaya carácter…! – _mirando a los chicas alternativamente_

Emma y Ruby no paraban de cuchichear en la mesa mirando hacia donde se encontraban los tres camareros.

**-**El caso…es que parece que flirtea con ella… - _miraba al chico como se reía con la camarera _–  
**-**A ver…¿Qué vamos a tomar?...- _leía _\- ¡Joder Ruby! –_ viendo como Regina de nuevo se acercaba a la mesa _\- ¡que viene, que viene !... –_ la susurraba_ \- ¡que no hemos mirado nada!...

**-**Bueno chicas…- _sonreía_ \- ¿habéis… elegido ya?

**-**Uhm…si pero…de todas formas…si nos puedes aconsejar algo…te lo agradeceríamos… -_ mostraba a la camarera su sonrisa de conejo _–

\- _Emma sentía con cara de niña buena _–

**-**Uhm pues...-_ sonreía _– esperad un momento… - _y se volvía a marchar_-

**-**¿Qué ha pasado? – _preguntaba la rubia_

**-** ¡Yo que se!... irá a ver que hay…

**-**¡Mira que te lo he dicho!...venga Ruby ….vamos a mirar ya la carta de una vez…¡que va a venir la camarera y todavía no hemos pedido nada!...pues…¡tooooma!

**-**¡Va, va…!... esta chica es solo una camarera….ha ido a preguntar a la cocina que es lo que nos pueden dar…

Regina ya había llegado a la barra

**\- **Kath…Felipe…que estas dos chicas…

**-**¿ La del cuello largo y cuello corto? -_preguntaba Kath_

**-**Jajaja…si, que… que me dicen que qué las aconsejo de comer…

**-**Pues…mira lo más rápido así.. el pescaito rebozado…calamares rellenos…puntillitas… ostiones…- _asomaba la cabeza en la cocina _\- ¡Miguel!...¿quedan ostiones no?

**\- **Si, siiiii – _respondía el cocinero _–

\- _dirigiéndose otra vez hacia Regina_– Pues eso…

**-**A ver que apunto… pescaito….

**-**Jajaja…Regina…gracias de verdad por ayudarme…¡estás genial de camarera! ¿eh?

**-**Ya, ya… hazme…la pelota Kath… - _seguía escribiendo en la libreta _\- ¡menos mal… que como las he traído aquí… perdonaran mi torpeza como camarera….

**-**Jajajaja…

-_ Ruby bebía cerveza _– Pues eso…no sé…fue…como una locura…yo se que Graham y yo…no pegamos mucho la verdad…

**-**Uhm…no se por qué dices eso...

**-**Pero mira…tú…tu por ejemplo si que pegas con Neal…él es…tranquilo…

**-**Si…jejeje… a veces demasiado… - _daba un trago pensando en él _–

**-**Y Graham… no se…

El chico guapo estaba en una de las mesas con un grupo de gente que empezaban a cantar.

**Gente:** \- _Cantando_ – Cántameeee me dijiste cántame ….na…ra..jejje piiiiiiiiiinos…. Y a la sooom bra de los pinos te cantéeeee y a la sombra de los pinosss ¡oeeeeee! Oeeeeeeeeeee!...

Y el guapo camarero empezaba a servir toda una bandeja de bebidas.

El alboroto que estaban provocando, hacía que la gente de las demás mesas se les quedaran mirando.

**-**Jajaja…¿Qué pasa ahí? – _decía Ruby señalando a la mesa_

**-**No se… deben de estar celebrando algún cumpleaños…¡yo que sé!...

-_ Ruby seguía sonriendo y mirando al chico _–

**-**¡Ey! - _la miraba _–

**-**¡Ay! Jejejej…. ¡ay que me distraigo fácilmente! pues….eso que…que lo que te iba diciendo que yo….yo no pego mucho con Graham…

**-**Pues…¡fijate!...a mi…si que me pegáis…- _bebía_ –

Continuaban hablando sin darse cuenta de que Regina estaba ya en la mesa lista para tomar nota.

**-**Está bien que la cojas así… - _dirigiéndose a Emma_

-¡Eh?...-_ alzó la mirada algo asustada y sin saber de dónde le venía el consejo_–

**-**Que si que… mejor cogerla así…por el cuello…largo… así…no la calientas con las manos…

**-**Ah…mmm- _sonreía _– gracias…

**-**A ver… me dicen de cocina…que.. que así… que no tengáis que esperar mucho pues hay…-_ miraba la libreta _– pescaito rebozado…

**-**Uhm… - _Emma se llevo la mano a la barbilla esperando que la camarera terminara con la lista _

\- _Regina seguía leyendo _– puntillitas…

**-**Uhmmmmm… - _con más énfasis aún _–

\- _Ays... que graciosa….pensó Regina mientras sonreía _–

**-**¿Qué es eso? – _preguntó Ruby_

**-**No se pero … deben de estar muy buenas…. – _respondió Emma encogiéndose de hombros_

-_ Regina sonrió _\- Pues son…como… calamares..chipirones pequeñitos

**-**¡Ay! ¡siiii! – _aplaudiendo como loca_

**-**Jem, jem… a ver que más….- _repasaba su libreta _\- … ¡ostiones!

**-**¿Ostiones?...jajajaja – _preguntaba ahora Ruby_

**-**Si…

**-**Bueno… tampoco se que es eso pero…¡mientras se coman y …y no se den…! Jajajaja jajajajaja

**-**Jajajaja…jajajajaja – Emma comenzó con el comentario de Ruby

**-**Jajajajaja...¡no mujer!.- _riendo y poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Ruby _-.…que están muy ricos ya veréis…os los aconsejo…son como…como…parecidos a los berberechos…

**-**Pues eso…¿no?... pescaito reboazao….las…eso que decías de los calamares pequeñitos…y chipirones… - _terminó diciendo la rubia con una gran sonrisa en la boca_

**-**Puntillitas… - _afirmó Regina_

**-**Si…y los …los ostiones…

**-**Bueno…lo único que…a lo mejor va a ser mucho para las dos…aquí las raciones…son bastante generosas…

**-**Pero.. te advierto que tenemos mucho hambre… jajaaja- _respondió Ruby a carcajada limpia_  
**-**Si, si …¡mucho!…- _asentía_ \- ¡Ah!...y el pan…

**-**Jejeje…si claro…pan…¡que no falte!... – _apuntando el pan el la libreta_

**-**Y otra cervecita – _enseñaba su jarra medio vacía ya _–

**-**¿Otra para ti? –_ preguntaba a Emma _–

**-**No, no…yo…todavía tengo, si acaso luego más tarde te la pido...

**-**Claro…venga enseguida os traigo los platos…- _se volvía a marchar _–


	3. Chapter 3

-Que maja…¿verdad? – _comentó Ruby_

**\- **Si…al principio… por el coche…parece pija….¡y lo mismo lo es!, pero parece maja…

**-** Me da…que no debe de llevar mucho tiempo de camarera…

**-** ¿Por…?

**\- **No se…pero se le nota…

**-** Pues...si no lleva mucho tiempo y ya gasta ese descapotable...en cuanto lleve unos meses... se trae por aquí un Ferrari testarrosa de esos...

**-** Jajajaja jajajajaja

Mientras, en la cocina, Regina le daba el pedido a Miguel, el cocinero.

**-** Que este todo riquísimo ¿eh…Miguel?

**-** ¿Y que hago yo que no esté riquísimo? ¿Eh? – _mirando a Regina de arriba abajo_

**-** Ya, ya, yaaaaaaa….¡ayyyy! – _alguien le había pegado un pellizco en el culo, pegaba un respingo y se daba la vuelta _\- ¡Felipe! ¡joder!...¡me das cada susto! –

-¡Ays!...si no fuera porque…porque…. uhm…¡pero que buena que estás jodía!

**-** Jajajaja….¡tonto! – _dando un cariñoso bofetón en la cara a su amigo_

_-Kathryn se aproximaba a ellos-_ Oye…¿pero que estáis haciendo? ¡hay gente!

**-** Ya están todos atendidos hermanita…

**-** Bueno… - _con los ojos entornados_

-¿Me preparas estos cafés para la mesa siete? – _le entregaba una hoja a Kath _–

-Voy… - _se marchaba hacia la máquina _–

**-** Oye Felipe… -

**-** Qué…mi amoll…. – _contestó girándose hacia Regina_

**\- **Jejeje…¿ves esas chicas de ahí?

**-** Uhm…¡claro que las he visto!... ya...las he echado el ojo...sabes que…no se me escapa ni una…¡excepto tú!...

\- _Regina le sonreía _\- ¡mira que eres ganso…!...era para que les hicieras el canta y bebe…

**\- **Uhm…-_ la miraba con cara de pillo _–

-Ays…¡venga no seas tonto!... - _le decía con voz sensual _\- si es que las he traído en el coche que venían también del concierto…

-Uhmm…- _arqueaba las cejas _– ya sé por donde vaaaas…

-¡Ay tonto!...jejejeje… - _volviendo a darle pero esta vez en fuerte codazo_

**-**Auch!.. joder Regina… pero.. Bueno…si es por eso…además…la rubia…no está mal...¿o es la morena la que no tiene que estar mal? Yo no sabría con cuál quedarme…

-Ays...¡venga pa allá!

Emma y Ruby seguían enfrascadas en su conversación..

**\- **Y la ex mujer de Neal…¿no da guerra entonces?

-_ Emma negaba _– No…la verdad es que mira…en ese aspecto…está genial la cosa…por lo visto la separación ha sido muy amistosa la verdad...

-Y al niño…entonces…todavía no le conoces ¿no?

-_Emma volvía a negar_ – Llevamos poco…si te digo la verdad…lo prefiero así, ahora mismo no sabría cómo comportarme…

**-** Ya… a veces…es difícil actuar…. Pero bueno…hoy en día eso está a la orden del día…acabarás siendo la novia de su papá… ¡ay dios!...¡el camarero!...¡que viene hacia aquí!...

\- _La rubia se iba a girar _–

\- ¡No, no!...¡noooo! – _susurraba_ \- ¡disimuuula!...

**-** Buenas noches señoritas….- _se dirigía a ellas con una amplia sonrisa y_ _una bandeja en la mano _–

-_Las dos nerviosas-_ Hola…- _le sonreían tímidas_–

**-** Soy Felipe, uno de los dueños de este chiringuito…venia a preguntaros si…todo está bien…

**\- **Bueno si…de momento…sólo hemos bebido, pero estamos esperando una comida que por lo visto debe estar buenísima… - _los ojos de Ruby brillaban al mirarle _-

**-** Eso espero… y…nada que quería daros la bienvenida al Canta y Bebe.

**-** Pues gracias…- _Emma sonreía tímida _–

**-** Muchas gracias Felipe – _la morena_ _le sonreía esta vez, mirándole descaradamente_ –

**-** Pues…aquí os traigo las cervezas…- _miraba a la bandeja que tenía en la mano _–

**-** Muy bien.

**-**_Emma alargó su brazo para recogerla_**\- **Ay si...yo no había pedido pero ya está casi acabada... -

**-** Pero…esto es ..el Canta y Bebe, así que…¡os explico!...quien quiera beber…¡tiene que cantar!

**-** ¿Si? – _Ruby sonreía contenta _–

**-** ¡No!..-_ La rubia no pudo disimular su cara de susto _–

**-** Uhm, uhm…- _asentía el dueño _– si…- _con cara de decir…"lo siento…pero hay que cantar"_ -

**\- **Pero…- _viendo como su cerveza estaba ya casi acabada _–

**-** Quien canta…bebe…y quien bebe…¡no paga la bebida!

**-** ¡Siiiiiiii! – _mirando a Emma toda enloquecida_

**-** ¡Noooo!

**-** Jajajaja…. – _Felipe no paraba de reir ante tan cómica situación_

**-** Pero…¡yo la pago de verdad!...-_ Emma insistía _–

\- _Felipe negaba con la cabeza _– Uhm..uhm… lo siento…son las normas…- _sabía que la estaba poniendo en un apuro _–

**-**¡Venga ya…!- _le sonreía _– es una broma...¿no? – _dijo Emma con cara de pocos amigos_

\- _Felipe se encogía de hombros _\- La primera bebida si… pero después…uno elige…si bebe…¡ o no bebe!...-_ la sonreía _– y…es mejor cantar….¡ó beber!...¡o beber y cantar!... – _decía de forma natural y simpática _-

\- _Aaaays..que rico…_ \- _La morena de ojos claros babeaba sobre la mesa_

**-** Perdona…y… una cosita…¿puedes llamar a la camarera por favor? – _dijo Emma algo cabreada_

**-** ¿A la camarera?...

**-** Si…a esa chica de pelo negro…- _señalaba a lo lejos con la mirada a la camarera _–

**\- **¡Ah!...¿A Regina?

**-** Si, si… es que…la conocemos… - _¡ale…por listillo!... _-

**-** \- _se daba la vuelta y la llamaba _\- ¡Regi!

**-** ¡Vooooy!...-_ decía desde la barra _–

Uno de los clientes habituales desde una mesa de al lado, le decía algo a Felipe y este se acercaba un poco a la mesa para hablar con él.

**-** ¿Regi? –_ susurraba al oído de Emma _–

**-** Ya ves…tanto descapotable deportivo…tanto descapotable deportivo…¡y se llama Regiberta! – _decía toda seria _-

**-** Jajajaja…¡Regiberta!- _se tapaba la boca _– Por favor Emma que me entra la risa – _susurraba a su amiga _– la pobre…y si se llama Regiberta…¡que culpa tiene ella!...

**-** Pues si… -_ seguía susurrando gruñona _\- porque podría vender el coche…y con el dinero que le dieran por él…¡cambiarse el nombre joder!... Además…¡yo quiero beber!...¡que tengo sed!

**-** Jajajaja Jajajaja- _no paraba de reirse _– Emms…cuando te pones así…¡es que me entra la risa! Jajajajaja..¡que me entra la risa floja! jajajaja

**-** Ya…¡si…! - _seguía seria _– tú…¡riete!...pero que sepas que tu cerveza ….¡la compartes conmigo! ¡porque yo no canto!...¿te enteras? ¡No canto!

**-** Venga Emma…¡por eso cantaban los de esa mesa!..

**-** ¡Ya!... ¡pero es que los de esa mesa son diez!...¡y nosotras dos!...¡y yo desafino coño!

**-** Pero…¿tu te crees que la gente se va a dar cuenta de si desafinas o no?...¡la gente está a su bola!

En ese momento Regina-Que maja…¿verdad? – _comentó Ruby_

**\- **Si…al principio… por el coche…parece pija….¡y lo mismo lo es!, pero parece maja…

**-** Me da…que no debe de llevar mucho tiempo de camarera…

**-** ¿Por…?

**\- **No se…pero se le nota…

**-** Pues...si no lleva mucho tiempo y ya gasta ese descapotable...en cuanto lleve unos meses... se trae por aquí un Ferrari testarrosa de esos...

**-** Jajajaja jajajajaja

Mientras, en la cocina, Regina le daba el pedido a Miguel, el cocinero.

**-** Que este todo riquísimo ¿eh…Miguel?

**-** ¿Y que hago yo que no esté riquísimo? ¿Eh? – _mirando a Regina de arriba abajo_

**-** Ya, ya, yaaaaaaa….¡ayyyy! – _alguien le había pegado un pellizco en el culo, pegaba un respingo y se daba la vuelta _\- ¡Felipe! ¡joder!...¡me das cada susto! –

-¡Ays!...si no fuera porque…porque…. uhm…¡pero que buena que estás jodía!

**-** Jajajaja….¡tonto! – _dando un cariñoso bofetón en la cara a su amigo_

_-Kathryn se aproximaba a ellos-_ Oye…¿pero que estáis haciendo? ¡hay gente!

**-** Ya están todos atendidos hermanita…

**-** Bueno… - _con los ojos entornados_

-¿Me preparas estos cafés para la mesa siete? – _le entregaba una hoja a Kath _–

-Voy… - _se marchaba hacia la máquina _–

**-** Oye Felipe… -

**-** Qué…mi amoll…. – _contestó girándose hacia Regina_

**\- **Jejeje…¿ves esas chicas de ahí?

**-** Uhm…¡claro que las he visto!... ya...las he echado el ojo...sabes que…no se me escapa ni una…¡excepto tú!...

\- _Regina le sonreía _\- ¡mira que eres ganso…!...era para que les hicieras el canta y bebe…

**\- **Uhm…-_ la miraba con cara de pillo _–

-Ays…¡venga no seas tonto!... - _le decía con voz sensual _\- si es que las he traído en el coche que venían también del concierto…

-Uhmm…- _arqueaba las cejas _– ya sé por donde vaaaas…

-¡Ay tonto!...jejejeje… - _volviendo a darle pero esta vez en fuerte codazo_

**-**Auch!.. joder Regina… pero.. Bueno…si es por eso…además…la rubia…no está mal...¿o es la morena la que no tiene que estar mal? Yo no sabría con cuál quedarme…

-Ays...¡venga pa allá!

Emma y Ruby seguían enfrascadas en su conversación..

**\- **Y la ex mujer de Neal…¿no da guerra entonces?

-_ Emma negaba _– No…la verdad es que mira…en ese aspecto…está genial la cosa…por lo visto la separación ha sido muy amistosa la verdad...

-Y al niño…entonces…todavía no le conoces ¿no?

-_Emma volvía a negar_ – Llevamos poco…si te digo la verdad…lo prefiero así, ahora mismo no sabría cómo comportarme…

**-** Ya… a veces…es difícil actuar…. Pero bueno…hoy en día eso está a la orden del día…acabarás siendo la novia de su papá… ¡ay dios!...¡el camarero!...¡que viene hacia aquí!...

\- _La rubia se iba a girar _–

\- ¡No, no!...¡noooo! – _susurraba_ \- ¡disimuuula!...

**-** Buenas noches señoritas….- _se dirigía a ellas con una amplia sonrisa y_ _una bandeja en la mano _–

-_Las dos nerviosas-_ Hola…- _le sonreían tímidas_–

**-** Soy Felipe, uno de los dueños de este chiringuito…venia a preguntaros si…todo está bien…

**\- **Bueno si…de momento…sólo hemos bebido, pero estamos esperando una comida que por lo visto debe estar buenísima… - _los ojos de Ruby brillaban al mirarle _-

**-** Eso espero… y…nada que quería daros la bienvenida al Canta y Bebe.

**-** Pues gracias…- _Emma sonreía tímida _–

**-** Muchas gracias Felipe – _la morena_ _le sonreía esta vez, mirándole descaradamente_ –

**-** Pues…aquí os traigo las cervezas…- _miraba a la bandeja que tenía en la mano _–

**-** Muy bien.

**-**_Emma alargó su brazo para recogerla_**\- **Ay si...yo no había pedido pero ya está casi acabada... -

**-** Pero…esto es ..el Canta y Bebe, así que…¡os explico!...quien quiera beber…¡tiene que cantar!

**-** ¿Si? – _Ruby sonreía contenta _–

**-** ¡No!..-_ La rubia no pudo disimular su cara de susto _–

**-** Uhm, uhm…- _asentía el dueño _– si…- _con cara de decir…"lo siento…pero hay que cantar"_ -

**\- **Pero…- _viendo como su cerveza estaba ya casi acabada _–

**-** Quien canta…bebe…y quien bebe…¡no paga la bebida!

**-** ¡Siiiiiiii! – _mirando a Emma toda enloquecida_

**-** ¡Noooo!

**-** Jajajaja…. – _Felipe no paraba de reir ante tan cómica situación_

**-** Pero…¡yo la pago de verdad!...-_ Emma insistía _–

\- _Felipe negaba con la cabeza _– Uhm..uhm… lo siento…son las normas…- _sabía que la estaba poniendo en un apuro _–

**-**¡Venga ya…!- _le sonreía _– es una broma...¿no? – _dijo Emma con cara de pocos amigos_

\- _Felipe se encogía de hombros _\- La primera bebida si… pero después…uno elige…si bebe…¡ o no bebe!...-_ la sonreía _– y…es mejor cantar….¡ó beber!...¡o beber y cantar!... – _decía de forma natural y simpática _-

\- _Aaaays..que rico…_ \- _La morena de ojos claros babeaba sobre la mesa_

**-** Perdona…y… una cosita…¿puedes llamar a la camarera por favor? – _dijo Emma algo cabreada_

**-** ¿A la camarera?...

**-** Si…a esa chica de pelo negro…- _señalaba a lo lejos con la mirada a la camarera _–

**\- **¡Ah!...¿A Regina?

**-** Si, si… es que…la conocemos… - _¡ale…por listillo!... _-

**-** \- _se daba la vuelta y la llamaba _\- ¡Regi!

**-** ¡Vooooy!...-_ decía desde la barra _–

Uno de los clientes habituales desde una mesa de al lado, le decía algo a Felipe y este se acercaba un poco a la mesa para hablar con él.

**-** ¿Regi? –_ susurraba al oído de Emma _–

**-** Ya ves…tanto descapotable deportivo…tanto descapotable deportivo…¡y se llama Regiberta! – _decía toda seria _-

**-** Jajajaja…¡Regiberta!- _se tapaba la boca _– Por favor Emma que me entra la risa – _susurraba a su amiga _– la pobre…y si se llama Regiberta…¡que culpa tiene ella!...

**-** Pues si… -_ seguía susurrando gruñona _\- porque podría vender el coche…y con el dinero que le dieran por él…¡cambiarse el nombre joder!... Además…¡yo quiero beber!...¡que tengo sed!

**-** Jajajaja Jajajaja- _no paraba de reirse _– Emms…cuando te pones así…¡es que me entra la risa! Jajajajaja..¡que me entra la risa floja! jajajaja

**-** Ya…¡si…! - _seguía seria _– tú…¡riete!...pero que sepas que tu cerveza ….¡la compartes conmigo! ¡porque yo no canto!...¿te enteras? ¡No canto!

**-** Venga Emma…¡por eso cantaban los de esa mesa!..

**-** ¡Ya!... ¡pero es que los de esa mesa son diez!...¡y nosotras dos!...¡y yo desafino coño!

**-** Pero…¿tu te crees que la gente se va a dar cuenta de si desafinas o no?...¡la gente está a su bola!

En ese momento Regina se acercaba a la mesa.

**-** ¿Qué pasa? –_ sonreía _\- ¿todo bien? ahora mismito llegan las raciones..

-Que maja…¿verdad? – _comentó Ruby_

**\- **Si…al principio… por el coche…parece pija….¡y lo mismo lo es!, pero parece maja…

**-** Me da…que no debe de llevar mucho tiempo de camarera…

**-** ¿Por…?

**\- **No se…pero se le nota…

**-** Pues...si no lleva mucho tiempo y ya gasta ese descapotable...en cuanto lleve unos meses... se trae por aquí un Ferrari testarrosa de esos...

**-** Jajajaja jajajajaja

Mientras, en la cocina, Regina le daba el pedido a Miguel, el cocinero.

**-** Que este todo riquísimo ¿eh…Miguel?

**-** ¿Y que hago yo que no esté riquísimo? ¿Eh? – _mirando a Regina de arriba abajo_

**-** Ya, ya, yaaaaaaa….¡ayyyy! – _alguien le había pegado un pellizco en el culo, pegaba un respingo y se daba la vuelta _\- ¡Felipe! ¡joder!...¡me das cada susto! –

-¡Ays!...si no fuera porque…porque…. uhm…¡pero que buena que estás jodía!

**-** Jajajaja….¡tonto! – _dando un cariñoso bofetón en la cara a su amigo_

_-Kathryn se aproximaba a ellos-_ Oye…¿pero que estáis haciendo? ¡hay gente!

**-** Ya están todos atendidos hermanita…

**-** Bueno… - _con los ojos entornados_

-¿Me preparas estos cafés para la mesa siete? – _le entregaba una hoja a Kath _–

-Voy… - _se marchaba hacia la máquina _–

**-** Oye Felipe… -

**-** Qué…mi amoll…. – _contestó girándose hacia Regina_

**\- **Jejeje…¿ves esas chicas de ahí?

**-** Uhm…¡claro que las he visto!... ya...las he echado el ojo...sabes que…no se me escapa ni una…¡excepto tú!...

\- _Regina le sonreía _\- ¡mira que eres ganso…!...era para que les hicieras el canta y bebe…

**\- **Uhm…-_ la miraba con cara de pillo _–

-Ays…¡venga no seas tonto!... - _le decía con voz sensual _\- si es que las he traído en el coche que venían también del concierto…

-Uhmm…- _arqueaba las cejas _– ya sé por donde vaaaas…

-¡Ay tonto!...jejejeje… - _volviendo a darle pero esta vez en fuerte codazo_

**-**Auch!.. joder Regina… pero.. Bueno…si es por eso…además…la rubia…no está mal...¿o es la morena la que no tiene que estar mal? Yo no sabría con cuál quedarme…

-Ays...¡venga pa allá!

Emma y Ruby seguían enfrascadas en su conversación..

**\- **Y la ex mujer de Neal…¿no da guerra entonces?

-_ Emma negaba _– No…la verdad es que mira…en ese aspecto…está genial la cosa…por lo visto la separación ha sido muy amistosa la verdad...

-Y al niño…entonces…todavía no le conoces ¿no?

-_Emma volvía a negar_ – Llevamos poco…si te digo la verdad…lo prefiero así, ahora mismo no sabría cómo comportarme…

**-** Ya… a veces…es difícil actuar…. Pero bueno…hoy en día eso está a la orden del día…acabarás siendo la novia de su papá… ¡ay dios!...¡el camarero!...¡que viene hacia aquí!...

\- _La rubia se iba a girar _–

\- ¡No, no!...¡noooo! – _susurraba_ \- ¡disimuuula!...

**-** Buenas noches señoritas….- _se dirigía a ellas con una amplia sonrisa y_ _una bandeja en la mano _–

-_Las dos nerviosas-_ Hola…- _le sonreían tímidas_–

**-** Soy Felipe, uno de los dueños de este chiringuito…venia a preguntaros si…todo está bien…

**\- **Bueno si…de momento…sólo hemos bebido, pero estamos esperando una comida que por lo visto debe estar buenísima… - _los ojos de Ruby brillaban al mirarle _-

**-** Eso espero… y…nada que quería daros la bienvenida al Canta y Bebe.

**-** Pues gracias…- _Emma sonreía tímida _–

**-** Muchas gracias Felipe – _la morena_ _le sonreía esta vez, mirándole descaradamente_ –

**-** Pues…aquí os traigo las cervezas…- _miraba a la bandeja que tenía en la mano _–

**-** Muy bien.

**-**_Emma alargó su brazo para recogerla_**\- **Ay si...yo no había pedido pero ya está casi acabada... -

**-** Pero…esto es ..el Canta y Bebe, así que…¡os explico!...quien quiera beber…¡tiene que cantar!

**-** ¿Si? – _Ruby sonreía contenta _–

**-** ¡No!..-_ La rubia no pudo disimular su cara de susto _–

**-** Uhm, uhm…- _asentía el dueño _– si…- _con cara de decir…"lo siento…pero hay que cantar"_ -

**\- **Pero…- _viendo como su cerveza estaba ya casi acabada _–

**-** Quien canta…bebe…y quien bebe…¡no paga la bebida!

**-** ¡Siiiiiiii! – _mirando a Emma toda enloquecida_

**-** ¡Noooo!

**-** Jajajaja…. – _Felipe no paraba de reir ante tan cómica situación_

**-** Pero…¡yo la pago de verdad!...-_ Emma insistía _–

\- _Felipe negaba con la cabeza _– Uhm..uhm… lo siento…son las normas…- _sabía que la estaba poniendo en un apuro _–

**-**¡Venga ya…!- _le sonreía _– es una broma...¿no? – _dijo Emma con cara de pocos amigos_

\- _Felipe se encogía de hombros _\- La primera bebida si… pero después…uno elige…si bebe…¡ o no bebe!...-_ la sonreía _– y…es mejor cantar….¡ó beber!...¡o beber y cantar!... – _decía de forma natural y simpática _-

\- _Aaaays..que rico…_ \- _La morena de ojos claros babeaba sobre la mesa_

**-** Perdona…y… una cosita…¿puedes llamar a la camarera por favor? – _dijo Emma algo cabreada_

**-** ¿A la camarera?...

**-** Si…a esa chica de pelo negro…- _señalaba a lo lejos con la mirada a la camarera _–

**\- **¡Ah!...¿A Regina?

**-** Si, si… es que…la conocemos… - _¡ale…por listillo!... _-

**-** \- _se daba la vuelta y la llamaba _\- ¡Regi!

**-** ¡Vooooy!...-_ decía desde la barra _–

Uno de los clientes habituales desde una mesa de al lado, le decía algo a Felipe y este se acercaba un poco a la mesa para hablar con él.

**-** ¿Regi? –_ susurraba al oído de Emma _–

**-** Ya ves…tanto descapotable deportivo…tanto descapotable deportivo…¡y se llama Regiberta! – _decía toda seria _-

**-** Jajajaja…¡Regiberta!- _se tapaba la boca _– Por favor Emma que me entra la risa – _susurraba a su amiga _– la pobre…y si se llama Regiberta…¡que culpa tiene ella!...

**-** Pues si… -_ seguía susurrando gruñona _\- porque podría vender el coche…y con el dinero que le dieran por él…¡cambiarse el nombre joder!... Además…¡yo quiero beber!...¡que tengo sed!

**-** Jajajaja Jajajaja- _no paraba de reirse _– Emms…cuando te pones así…¡es que me entra la risa! Jajajajaja..¡que me entra la risa floja! jajajaja

**-** Ya…¡si…! - _seguía seria _– tú…¡riete!...pero que sepas que tu cerveza ….¡la compartes conmigo! ¡porque yo no canto!...¿te enteras? ¡No canto!

**-** Venga Emma…¡por eso cantaban los de esa mesa!..

**-** ¡Ya!... ¡pero es que los de esa mesa son diez!...¡y nosotras dos!...¡y yo desafino coño!

**-** Pero…¿tu te crees que la gente se va a dar cuenta de si desafinas o no?...¡la gente está a su bola!

En ese momento Regina se acercaba a la mesa.

**-** ¿Qué pasa? –_ sonreía _\- ¿todo bien? ahora mismito llegan las raciones..

se acercaba a la mesa.

**-** ¿Qué pasa? –_ sonreía _\- ¿todo bien? ahora mismito llegan las raciones..


	4. Chapter 4

**-****_ Felipe de nuevo_**_se dirigía a la mesa de las chicas _– Regi, que …creo que…ella…- _dirigiéndose a Emma _– quiere hablar contigo porque…no quiere cantar…

**-** Pero… ¿por qué no?... ¡si estáis en el Canta y Bebe? –_ la animaba cariñosamente_ -

**-** No…no…¡que yo si quiero cantar! ¿eh? – _se adelantaba Ruby _-

**-** ¿Y tu no? –_ se dirigía a Emma _–

\- _La rubia sonreía negando con la cabeza _–

**-** Pero…¿por qué?

**\- **Que desafino… - _decía tímidamente y enseguida bajaba la mirada _-

**-** Jajajajajaja…jajajajaja… -_ ¡ay la pobre!... pensaba _–…¡si no pasa nada!...

**-** Mira…a mi me parece genial que la gente cante y beba de gorra…¡pero yo quiero pagar! ¡es justo que pague…!

**-** Jajajaja… ¡si no se trata de eso, mujer!...si es por divertirse un poquito…

**-** Ya… - ¡a mi costa…claro!... -

**\- **¡No, mujer...!

**-** Venga que yo si que canto…¡que tengo sed!

**-** ¡Venga…uhm… -_mirando a Ruby con cara de interrogación_

**-** Ruby…me llamo Ruby…-_ le sonreía _–

**-** Yo soy Felipe… bueno...ya me presenté antes y...me ha comentado Regi que os cogió en la carretera…que veníais del concierto de Malú .. ¿no es cierto?- _decía mientras sostenía el libreto con las canciones- _Os comento las normas… no vale elegir canción.. dices un número al azar y la que salga, así todo es más divertido.. – _dijo mirando a Ruby- _Venga dime un número

\- El….33..

_\- De acuerdo Ruby.. te ha tocado… Presuntos implicados.._

**-** Si…¡venga que canto una de los Presuntos!...

**-** Uff… -_ Emma ponía los ojos en blanco, pues encima su amiga estaba intentando ligar_ –

**-** Pues…ya sabes…-_ señalaba la jarra _– aquí tengo preparada tu cervezita bien fresca…además…aunque hace tiempo que no escucho los discos…¡me las sé casi todas…! ¡Venga! jejejeje

**-** A ver…-Ruby _se quedaba pensando _-

Y empezaba a cantar una famosa canción del grupo.

**\- **Si este es el camiiinoooooo – _cantaba mirando a Felipe _\- que trazé contigooo no mires atráaaaaaaas jejejeje – _le sonreía _\- que hay que continuaaaaaa aaaaaarrr tantas veces me he perdidoooo

-_ Felipe la respondía _\- Y dentro de tus ojos meeee vuelto a encontraaarr jejejeje

\- _¡Me siguee!... _\- Jajajaja…- _y seguía cantando _\- Tantas veces meeee caidooooo

\- _Felipe_ _volvía a responderla _– Y con tu mano yo me vueeeelvo a levantar

\- _Regina les miraba alucinada _– ¡oye!...¡pero si lo hacéis genial!

**-**Uff…- _¿Pero no les dará vergüenza? ¡Por dios!...¡si parecen el dúo Pimpinela!...pensaba Emma para sus adentros _–

Emma ya no oía casi nada más, y vergonzosa, tan solo se limitaba a bajar la cabeza, pues sabía que en ese momento era el blanco de algunas miradas; por momentos levantaba la mirada y le parecía ver cómo todos los ojos apuntaban hacia su mesa, así que de nuevo volvía a bajar la mirada tímidamente.

No supo cómo, pero de repente dejó de oir cantar, casi al mismo tiempo en el que notaba que el enrojecimiento en su cara se iba disipando.

El bochorno para ella había sido tal, que no se había dado cuenta de cómo había pasado, pero de repente, Felipe, estaba sentado al lado de Ruby en una silla que se había acercado y los dos sonreían y charlaban amigablemente. Ruby ya tenia su cerveza y Regina ya no estaba.

-_ Felipe dándose cuenta de que despertaba de su bochorno _– Que sepas…-_ negaba con la cabeza y sonreía _– que no hay bebida…hasta que no cantes…

**-** Jajajaja…¡Venga Emma!...¡cántate algo mujer!...

\- _Emma alargaba la mano hacia la jarra de cerveza de Ruby_–

\- _corriendo agarraba la jarra y la apartaba _\- ¡Ah!...¡no, no, no…! Jajajaja esta cervecita es mía….

-_ Sonreía _– Bueno…si no tengo mucha sed… si..iba de coña… - _y_ _daba el último sorbo a su coronita _

Pero no era cierto. Hacía calor, había pasado toda la tarde esperando cola en la entrada del pabellón para ver el concierto, y después, no había parado de saltar… y de cantar entre la multitud.

-_¡Dios que sed….! _– _pensaba la rubia para sí_

\- _Felipe seguía hablando con Ruby _– Iba a ir con Regi pero al final…me ha surgido un tema de trabajo y no he podido…..

Y mientras Ruby y Felipe charlaban, Emma, miraba su botella ya vacía.

En el fondo de ella, y solitaria, tan solo quedaba la corteza del limón que momentos antes, debido a la sed y al hambre que tenía, ella misma se había encargado de chupar y de mordisquear.

De pensar en el limón y en la cerveza, su boca se le empezaba a hacer agua y eso le producía aún más sed.

...

Cinco minutos después, como si fuera todo un acontecimiento, Felipe, Kathryn, Ruby y Regina con una coronita bien fría en su mano, animaban con energía a Emma, como si fuese a soplar las velas de la tarta de su cumpleaños.

**-** ¡Venga Emma!...¡Venga!...¡Que tu puedes! – _Regina la miraba sonriente _– jem, jem…

**-** ¡Venga Emms! Que esa te la sabes bien

**-** ¡Que yo canto también contigo el estribillo….! – _animando también Felipe_

**-** ¡Pero no me atosiguéis…! – _decía medio mosqueada y medio sonriendo por la situación _-

**-** ¡Joder venga!... que si la chica no quiere…jejejeje – _dijo Kath complaciéndose de Emma_

Automáticamente las cabezas de todos, se giraban hacia Kathryn, incluida la de la propia Emma.

**-** Pero…¡no, no!...¡tienes que cantar! Si… mejor…canta…- _la sonreía _-

Y de nuevo todas las miradas se dirigían a Emma, como si fuera una niña pequeña que empezara a dar sus primeros pasos.

Al final, tímidamente, y tras un breve silencio alrededor de esa mesa… Emma dijo su número y empezó a cantar.


	5. Chapter 5

**-** Coooomo Nicolas Queissss en living las veeegaaaas… no tengo planes mas allá de esta ceeeenaaaa…. – _cantaba tímidamente _-

-_ ¡Ays que rica!_ .._Regina no dejaba de observar a Emma_–

**-** Es un misterio hacia donde la noooche nos lleeeeva…. ¡ya! –_ decía corriendo_ -

**-** ¡No, no, no…! Jajajaja ¡que eso es muy poco…! Jajajaja – _dijo Felipe intentado agarrar a Emma del brazo_

**-** Venga… Emms…cariño…¡un poquito más! ¡si te la sabes entera!... ¡que estamos en el famoso Canta y Bebe…

**-** Además…a mi me gusta mucho Amaral… -_comentó Regina_

**\- **Aysss….-_ resoplaba y seguía _– Cooomo Nicolas Queis en living las veeeegas - _empezaba a sonreir _\- vamos mi niño a perder la cabeeezaaaaa jejejeje….como si fuera nuestro ultimo dia en la tierraaaaa

Los demás empezaban a cantar con ella el estribillo acompañando con palmadas

**-** ¡Uauuuuu! ¡esto va!...- _empezaba a dar palmadas _\- Será el champaaaan – _Felipe levantaba los brazos a compás de la canción._

_-Ambos-_ Será el color de tus ojos verdes de ciencia ficción…- _Felipe no paraba de mirar los ojos verdes de Ruby _–

**Todos:** La última cena para los dos pero esta nocheeee…

De repente, todos dejaron de cantar para ceder el turno a Emma, que sin esperárselo, y mirando y sonriendo justo en ese momento a regina, daba estrepitosamente el "do" de pecho final.

**\- **Moriria por vooooooooooooooooooosssss - _¡Tierra trágame!_ –

Todo estaba pasando en apenas milésimas de segundo. Emma terminaba su canción mirando y sonriendo a Regina; Regina, mirando y sonriendo con ternura a Emma; Ruby y Felipe, mirándose y sonriéndose los dos, con un natural y fresco descaro; y Kath…pellizcando disimuladamente el culo de Regina para despertarla de aquel embobamiento en el que se hallaba en ese momento.

-_ Regina daba un respingo _\- ¡Au!

\- _Kath empezaba a aplaudir _\- ¡Biiiiiennnn!...

Por unos instantes todos aplaudían, incluso los de las mesas de al lado.

**\- **¡Anda toma! –_ le daba la coronita a Emma _\- ¡te la has ganado!

Y corriendo, Emma pegaba un trago a la cerveza. Tan fuerte, que ésta se derramaba.

**-** ¡Joder!...- _se apartaba para no mancharse _– vaya…-_ miraba hacia arriba y ya no estaban ni Regina ni Kath, que se dirigían hacia la barra, y Felipe y_ _Ruby seguían charlando _–

**-** ¡Feliiipee! – _le llamaba su hermana desde la barra _–

**-**¡Voy Letiziaaa! –

_\- Emma y Ruby reian al unísono-_ Jajajaja

**-** Venga luego os veo chicas…- _Felipe se dirigía hacia la barra _–

**-** ¡Ay Emma! – _dijo Ruby con cara bobalicona_

-_ Emma onreía _–

**-** ¡Quéee riiiico es!...

**-** Si es majete, si…

**-** Bueno …todos ¿verdad?

**-** Si…la verdad es que si…si no hubieran sido majos…hubiera cantado Rita…

\- Jajajaja…que maja Regiberta…ahí…con la coronita bien fresquita preparada ..

-_La rubia_ _sonreía, ese nombre seguía sin ser merecedor de ese coche.._ – Si…y la otra chica…Ana…

**-** ¡Y Felipe! – _apuntó Ruby_

**-** ¡Como no…! ¡por supuesto!...¡Felipe! jajajajaja

**-** Emma…ha habido feeling…de verdad…

**-** Ya, ya….¡no hace falta que lo jures!...-_ sonreía _–

**\- **¿Y qué hago? – _preguntó a la rubia_

\- _Emma sonreía mirando hacia arriba _– De momento…apártate que llegan ya los platos –_ y hacía sitio para que Regina fuera dejando las bandejas de comida _-

**-** ¡A ver chicas!...- _iba dejando los platos _– el pescaíto….las puntillitas… ahora mismo traigo los ostiones.

**-** ¡Dios!...¡que buena pinta!...- _Emma se acercaba y con los ojos cerrados olía las raciones_ – Uhmm…

**-** Emma…

**\- **Si?

**-** Y…¿si…hubiera que cantar para comer las raciones…?¿uhm…?

**-** Mira…ya…después del ridi que he hecho antes…¡te canto lo que sea!...¡Regi!

**-** Qué… - _impactada al oir su nombre en los labios de la rubia_

**\- **¡Los tenedores y el pan! Por favor

**-** ¡Uy si… si perdón...! ahora mismo…traigo el pan y el cubierto…-_ y se marchaba corriendo a por ello _–

\- ¡Ay dios mio!...¡mírale! –_Ruby señalaba disimuladamente con la cabeza a Felipe_

\- Buenoooo….¡vaya nochecita! Jejejeje

\- ¡Claro!..¡como tú ya estás servida!...

\- Si no es eso mujer…

-Por cierto..¿que tal?...

\- _se sonrojaba _– Ays…Ruby… - _la daba un manotazo _–

\- Jajajaja…¡Emma!..¡que somos amigas joder! Jajajaja…

\- Pues bien…¡normal!

\- ¿Normal?

\- Si, bueno…bien…¡Ay Ruby!...¡que sabes que me da mucho reparo hablar de estas cosas!, mira viene ya Regiberta….

\- Schis… jejeje

\- _acercándose a la mesa _– Bueno…aquí está el pan…los cubiertos – _iba dejándolo en la mesa _–

y los ostiones…¿alguna cosita más?..¿alguna…cervezita más? Jejejeje

\- Yo si..¡Feliipeee!, ¡ven que te canto! ¡Feee-lii-peee!

\- ¡Joder Ruby!...¡que susto!...¡ni que fuera sordo el muchacho!

\- Jajajaja… ¿tu…quieres otra Emma?

\- _de nuevo levantaba la mirada hacia Regina _– Pues… la verdad es que…hace calor y …casi está acabada…- _decía mirando a su coronita _\- ¿tengo que cantar? –_ sonreía _–

\- Bueno…si quieres…te dejo que me cantes al oido… - _la sonreía y le arrimaba la oreja _– venga –_ susurraba _–

\- ¡Feliiipeee! ¡quiero beber!

\- ¡Si, si! ya voyyyyyyyy –_ decía desde la barra _-

El grito de Ruby le había venido genial en ese momento. En ese momento en el que de repente olía demasiado cerca un suaveolor a manzana, un perfume de mujer y notaba sobre su rostro un mechón de pelo de Regina.

\- _Emma se apartaba _\- ¡Joder Ruby! –_ miraba después a Regina _– ay.. perdona… a ver… que te canto….total…¡ya estoy lanzá! Jajajaja

\- Pues venga…- _Regina sonreía_ –

\- ¡Venga Emma! ¡otra de los presuntos! ¡que no se diga!

\- _La rubia agarró el micrófono y volvía a cantar esta vez sin tanto pudor _– Dooos, treees horas para disfru taaarte y otra coronita para refrescaaarme jajaja que esta noche si que tengo muuuucho caloooor jejejeje

Regina y Ruby se rieron con la nueva versión de la canción

\- ¡Di que siiiii! ¡esa es mi niña! ¡ya va siendo ella! jajajja – _decía Ruby mientras aplaudía la actuación de Emma_

\- ¡Muy bien!... eso se merece...¡no una! ¡sino dos coronitas! ¡pa que veas! Jajajaja –_apuntando en su libreta_

\- Emma joder…jajaja con lo que me gusta a mi esa canción de los presuntos…Jajajaja

\- Uhm… pues creo que la tienen por ahí voy a ponerla – _Regina se giro hacia la barra pero Ruby la interrumpió_

\- Oye no que…

\- Si no pasa nada… quitamos…- _escuchaba de fondo _\- …esto que suena qué es ¿la lola flores?...

\- Mujer…imagino que no…

\- ¡Como que no!...pero si a Felipe le encanta la faraona… ¡es lola flores! Si… ahora vengo voy a por la bebida – _y se marchaba _-

\- Jajajajajajaja ays….ays…Ruby…. Jajajaja….¡que le gusta la….la faraonaaaaaaaa ! Jajajajajaja

_\- Ruby se quedó_ _pensativa _– No se…ya decía yo que era demasiado perfecto…¡la lola flores por dios!...

\- Jajajajaj bueno oye Jajajaja es que estamos en su tierra Jajajaja pero vamos...¡ya me le estoy

imaginando con el traje de faralaiiiiiii! jajajajaja

\- ¡Vamos Emma no me jodas!...una… que se llama Regiberta y el otro…que le gusta el lolailo…

\- Jajajajaja jajajajaja

-: ¡No te rias!

\- ¡Ahh!...ahhh…! ¿no te reías tu antes conmigo? ¿eh? jajajajaja

\- ¡Calla que viene Felipe!

-_ acercándose a la mesa _– Aquí traigo la cervecita…- _decía casi cantando y sonriente _– a

ver…¿Qué me vas a cantar?

\- _Uhm… este pescaíto está de muerte…_ _Emma disfrutaba de la comida que tenía en el plato_-

_-Ruby_ _algo seria _– No se..si acaso…¿la zarzamora te viene bien?

\- Pufffff – _los restos del pescaito masticado salían disparados a través de su boca _– Perdón... - _decía Emma aguantándose la risa _-

\- ¿La zarzamora? Jajajaja ¡venga! – _Felipe se animaba_

\- _Emma se tapaba la cara con la mano _–

\- ¡Pues qué pasa!...¡me la se! – _dijo Ruby convencida_

\- _dirigiéndose a Emma _– Oye…no sabía que a tu amiga le gustaban esas canciones tan antiguas… pero en fin Ruby…venga, si… ¡canta la zarza

\- _casi gritando _\- Queeeee tiene la zarzamoooora que a todas hooooras llora que llora por los

rincooooones ella que…

Emma si que estaba llorando. Y no por los rincones, sino en aquella mesa,siendo testigo de la situacion y más aún cuando miró hacia la barra y vio como Kath y Regina se reían. Regina le vocalizaba a Emma algo así como...

\- Es mentira Lola flores noooo – movía su dedo en horizontal

Eso, aún le provocaba más risa. De repente miraba a Ruby y a Felipe que para sorprender a la chica intentaba seguir la letra de la canción

\- nino niiiino conocióooo – _Felipe intentaba seguir la canción, pero no tenía ni idea_

\- Que la trae y que la lleva por la calle

\- _eso si se lo sabía _– Del dolooooor

\- Los flamencos del colmaooooo la vigilan aaa deshoooora

Emma se seguía riendo. Unos ojos desde la barra, observaban la expresión de su sonrisa.

\- ¡Aaauuu! – _Regina notaba un pellizco en el culo _–

\- ¡Que te estás despistando otra vez! Jajajaja ¿no te ha cantado? ¡pues llévala la coronita ya de

una vez!

\- _sin dejar de mirar a Emma _– Si, si…


	6. Chapter 6

Ya era tarde, Ruby y Emma habían llegado al Canta y Bebe las últimas. Los últimos clientes ya se iban marchando.

Emma acababa de salir del baño, se mojaba un poco el cuello, y mirándose al espejo se colocaba un poco el pelo con las manos mojadas.

**-** _Uff... _\- pensaba mientras se miraba al espejo - _la verdad es que…¡menudo flechazo que llevan estos dos!..._ – miraba el reloj –_ bueno… son la una y media…esto ya va a cerrar…nos tendremos que ir…¡no me va a dejar sola!..¡digo yo!...y si no…que me lleven al hostal y que ellos sigan donde quieran, pero eso si…mañana a las ocho…en la plaza para coger el autocar…_

**-**Emma… - _Regina se asomaba al baño _–

**-** ¡Sii! - _se sobresaltaba _-

-_ sonreía _– Ay perdona…te he asustado… oye que… estamos allí todos, en la mesa, voy a preparar unos cafés…¿Cómo te gusta?

**-** Ah pues…café con leche…

**-** Vale…¿te apetece un helado para acompañar?

**-** \- _se le encendía la mirada _\- ¡Vale!

**\- **¿De que sabor?

**-** De chocolate claro… - _apretaba el secador de manos y ponía las manos debajo de él para secárselas _-

**-** _sonreía_ – Si..claro… de chocolate…

**-** Es el que más rico está… el de chocolate…- _alzaba la voz para que se le pudiera escuchar bien, pues el secador de manos hacia bastante ruido _–

**-** Como tú… - _decía de forma natural esperando que no lo hubiera escuchado por el ruido del _

_secador _-

**-** ¿Qué?

\- _alzaba algo más la voz _– No, nada...que... ahora te lo preparo…- _asentía_ – venga…que te están esperando en la mesa…

\- _el secador se paraba _– ¿Cómo que me están esperando en la mesa?...¿quien?

**-** Pues nosotros...es que nos vamos a tomar todos el café...Kath , Ruby, Felipe y Miguel

**\- **¿Miguel?

**-** Si…Miguel…el cocinero…bueno es el marido de Kath…

**-** ¿Y tu?

\- _sonreía _– Si, si…yo…voy a preparar los cafés… ahora voy…

**\- **¿Quieres que te ayude?

**-** No, no…si acaso… luego a llevarlos…¿vale?

\- _sonreía_ – Venga, si…

Y Regina se marchaba de nuevo hacia la barra a preparar los cafés.

Emma llegaba a la mesa. Ya estaba limpia y recogida, y Kath, Felipey Miguel acompañaban a Ruby, que charlaba distendidamente con ellos.

**-** Si…Felipe y yo…somos los socios y dueños de este local.

**-¿**Y tu marido no? ¿a ti no te dejan Miguel? jejejeje

\- _Felipe veía que Esther llegaba _\- ¡siéntate aquí a mi lado Emma! – daba una palmada en la silla que tenía a su lado –

\- Vale..- _sonreía y se sentaba_ –

\- Jajaja, no, no es eso… no es que no nos fiemos de él…jejejeje lo que pasa que este local es un local familiar. Mi padre…nos lo dejó para los dos con la condición de que fuéramos los únicos socios. Siempre…nos hemos movido alrededor de la hostelería, y… en uno de los bares que abrimos…Miguel se presentó para cocinero y... y bueno…- _le miraba sonriente_ – me…- _acariciaba la mano a su marido_ – me…me enamoró con su cocina…

\- Bueno… - _la sonreía_ – y con mis besos…¿no?...- _la besaba dulcemente_ –

\- Si cariño…eso…también…por supuesto…- le sonreía -

\- Si Ruby, mira… en este caso…este hombre en concreto…sirve para algo, para dos cosas…para cocinar y para besar – _decía Felipe risueño_

Todos : Jajajaja

\- _Regina se acercaba a la mesa_ – Espera…espera…¿estoy escuchando por ahí que un hombre sirve para .. ¿para qué?

\- Jajajaja Para algo Regi…para algo si que servimos…

\- Si…¡para ayudarme con los cafés!

\- No, no…yo…te ayudo Regib... Regi – _hacía ademán de levantarse_ -

\- ¡Quiiita! – _Felipe la empujaba de nuevo a la silla_ – que yo voy…ahora vengo…¡no te me vayas! ¿eh? – _miraba a Ruby_ –

\- _sonreía_ – No, no…

Y continuaban hablando mientras Felipe y Regina estaban en la barra preparando los cafés.

**-** Para Emma…uno con leche y un helado de chocolate.

**-** Uhm, uhm… Oye Regina…

**-** Si dime…- _decía mientras cogía los azucarillos _–

**-** Escucha, dentro de una hora…he quedado en el bar de Fred para hablar de negocios.

**-** ¿Lo vais a comprar? – _cogía un par de tazas de la cafetera _-

**-** Queremos verlo a esas horas…a ver el ambiente que hay…si hay gente… a ver el partido que se le puede sacar a ese garito…

**-** No esta mal, yo alguna vez he ido a tomarme algo y cierra tarde…es uno de los sitios que más tarde cierra de esta zona

**\- **Si….que… escucha…yo…no se pero…hay muy buen rollito entre Ruby y yo… y…

**\- **¿Ah si?... ¡no me había dado cuenta! ¡fijate!..Jejejeje

**-** Jem. jem.… pues… verás es que… sólo vamos a estar un rato con Fred, no sé…le dije que nos pasaríamos un momento para ver el local y tomar algo pero…se que Ruby...no se...que... ¡que tampoco quiere dormir esta noche, vamos...!…- _la miraba fijamente _–

**-** Jajajajaja

**-** Te lo digo en serio Regina…

**-** Vale, vale…- _dejaba de reirse _– y..

**-** Escucha, no... no entiendo lo que estás haciendo pero…

**-** Pero es mona… - _le miraba fíjamente _-

\- _sonreía_ – Ya…si ya te lo he notado… verás… podríamos hacer una cosa…

\- _Regina sonreía _– A ver…tú y tus planes… jejeje ya verás…¡que cada vez que haces planes...! Jajajaja

\- _Kath_ _desde la mesa _\- ¡Esos caféeeeeeees!

**-** ¡Siiii siiiiiii! ¡ya vaaaaamos! – _gritaba Regina_

**-** Mira…-_ susurraba _\- yo…me podría ir con Kath y Miguel y con Ruby, claro está…para ver lo del local de Fred, va a ser rápido y ya después…pues Kath y Miguel se irán a dormir…

**-** ¡Y yo!..¡y yo también me voy a ir a dormir!

**-** Pero...¿por qué?

**-** Felipe…¡son casi las dos!...¿y Emma?

**-** Verás… podemos decir que un amigo mio se tiene que pasar por aquí para traerme un albarán muy importante que tengo que formalizar…por ejemplo…mañana mismo…, yo le puedo proponer a Emma, que si se queda aquí contigo mientras que los demás nos vamos a ver el garito ese y que venimos enseguida, y un poco más tarde... te llamo diciendo que al final no va a ir y ... y ya haces lo que sea...

**-** ¡Si claro!...¡tu lo ves todo tan fácil Felipe...!

**-** ¡Que si Regi!...

\- Pero… ¿pretendes que me quede yo aquí…a solas…con Emma…esperando a un amigo tuyo… ¡para que traiga unos papeles urgentes a las tantas la mañana? Jajajajaja

-Regiiii… ni Emma ni Ruby entienden de negocios… además…¡se que Ruby quiere ir a tomar algo conmigo!...

**-** Ya pero lo mismo Emma…se quiere ir a dormir…

**-** ¡Pues la llevas a dormir!...aunque...no se por qué Regina…-_ negaba con la cabeza_ – no me digas el por qué pero… me parece que no le importaría mucho quedarse aquí contigo…tomando un poquito el fresco de la playa…

**-** Jajajaja …¡venga ya! jajajaja ¿tu crees?

**\- **No se…¿probamos?

**-** _Regina_ _agachaba la cabeza y sonreía _– No se… pensarás que…

**-** ¡Ya te diré en su día lo que pienso Regina!...ahora…¡la noche es joven! no hay tiempo para charlas trascendentales... –_ la guiñaba un ojo _– ¿que dices? - _la sonreía _-

**-** No se…realmente…no se Felipe… uff...

**-** Regina…si te aburres…siempre puedes llevarla al hostal…aunque Emma me parece que es maja…

**-** Ays…no se Felipe…no se..

**\- **¡Venga ¡…- _la sonreía _– ¡por favor ...por favor…por favor…! ¡que me gusta mucho Ruby!..

**\- **¡Joder!...ay…¿Por qué siempre te termino haciendo caso?


	7. Chapter 7

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Anto, gran escritora que me hace "sentir" con sus fics y reirme a carcajadas con sus dedicatorias.. gracias! Mills te manda besitos de colores.**

El Canta y Bebe era un chiringuito situado en un apartado de la misma playa de Bolonia. La noche era calurosa y se estaba bien. Esa noche, incluso, no soplaba el viento.

Hacía un buen rato que el último cliente se había marchado y Kath había apagado ya las luces.

Sentados alrededor de la mesa, tenían su agradable tertulia de después del café.

\- Uhm…- Emma estaba saboreando el último trozo de helado de chocolate –

\- ¿Quieres más? -le preguntó Felipe

-Emma negaba – No, no gracias…

\- Bueno Regina….entonces…¿te quedas aquí?

\- ¿Cómo que si se queda aquí? – preguntó Kath asombrada

\- Si…es que no me acordaba y …es que antes me llamó Mathias para decirme que me tenía que

traer luego los albaranes del pedido de las cervezas…

\- Pero…cuando..¿ahora?

\- Felipe asentía – Si, bueno...en un rato...es que mañana le es imposible, y ahora…le venía bien porque tenía una cena y me dijo que después de la cena se pasaba…y no me acordaba que teníamos que ir a ver el garito de Fred…

\- ¡Joder Felipe!...- negaba con la cabeza –

\- ¡Es que no me he acordado Kath!...

\- Venga no pasa nada, si…ya me lo ha comentado antes y yo no tengo ninguna prisa…me quedo

yo aquí para recoger los albaranes…

\- Pero ¡como te vas a quedar tu aquí sola! – dijo Kath algo preocupada

\- ¡Anda! – se encogía de hombros - ¡ya ves tú!...

\- Me da cosa…

-: Que no te preocupes kath…en cuanto venga Mathias yo ya me voy para casa…

\- No se, si quieres nos podemos quedar contigo…¿verdad Ruby?

\- ¡joder Emma!... - Bueeeno….. – decía con la boca chica mientras miraba a Felipe –

\- ¡Joooo!... – le decía a Ruby cariñoso y bromista a la vez - ¡Yo quería que te vinieras conmigo…!

\- Ruby le sonreía y después miraba hacia Emma levantándola las cejas –

\- Por mi… si eso…me quedo yo aquí con Regi, total…sólo será un rato ¿no?

\- Bueno…si…un ratillo, que…digo yo que no tardará Mathias..- dijo Felipe apurado

\- Luego si eso…cuando venga Mathias ya nos vamos nosotras para el chiringuito en donde estéis…

\- ¡Vale! ¿no? – miraba a los demás –

\- Por mí…aunque yo estoy reventada... – comento Kath

\- Emma sonreía mirando a Ruby – Si, si…a mi no me importa…

Mientras empezaban a recoger las cosas para marcharse Ruby charlaba con Emma disimuladamente.

\- Cariño…que…¿y si me dice luego de ir a tomar algo? Ay…¡a mi me apetece! – se mordía el labio pidiendo la aprobación de su amiga -

\- La rubia sonreía - ¡No tienes arreglo Kath!...¡eres una loca!...¡no le conoces!

\- Bueno mujer…- sonreía – mira…¡tenemos pistas!...sabemos que es dueño de este chiringuito…además…parecen buena gente ¿eh?...¡que…se han tirado el rollo!...que al final no hemos pagado nada…

\- Eso es lo que me extraña Ruby

\- ¡Ays!...tu siempre tan desconfiada…

\- Venga que si,...si parecen buena gente...venga que si…vete si quieres luego por ahí. Total…si eso…cuando venga este hombre que me lleve Regi al hostal, ¡pero oye!...dame un toque de aquí a un par de horas para saber que estás bien ¿vale?

\- ¡Ay! – sonreía y se abalanzaba sobre ella abrazándola - ¡te llamaré!...te tendré que decir una contraseña para que sepas que definitivamente no voy a dormir…

\- sonreía mirando al suelo – ¡Déjate de tonterías Ruby!... - la miraba dulcemente - me dices... que estás por ahí y ya está, pero por favor…¡ten el móvil encendido! ¿vale?

\- ¡Te juro que no lo apago! Bueno…lo que pasa es que…lo mismo en algún momento…no lo puedo coger Jajajaja Jajajaja

\- Jajajajaja jajajajaja no Ruby ahora en serio…mira…son…las dos y media. Sobre las cuatro me llamas ¿vale?

\- Vaaale…

\- Y luego aunque esté durmiendo me haces otra llamadita sobre las seis

\- ¡Joder Emma! Jajajaja ¡que pareces mi madre coño! Jajajaja no, mira…a las cuatro te llamo, si la cosa no va bien te llamo para decirte que voy a dormir...pero si la cosa va bien...- sonreía - …estaré en el hostal sobre las siete para recogerlo todo y marcharnos ¿vale?

\- Veenga siii, vaaaale Ays...

\- Regiberta parece maja, se la ve agradable y atenta... Cuando venga ese tío después…os podéis ir a tomar algo por ahí. Me ha dicho pedro que por los pueblos de esta zona hay abiertos muchos sitios…

\- Bueno ya veremos… ya te contaré mañana.

\- Venga Kath no te proeucpes…mira, ahora Emma y yo…- la miraba – recogemos las tazas y lo terminamos de recoger todo

\- Emma …- la daba dos besos – anda que…encima te hago fregar…- sonreía –

\- No me importa…de verdad… gracias por todo Kath...

Minutos después, pasadas las dos y medía, Regina y Emma se despedían de ellos en el parking y veían los coches alejarse.

\- Bueno…- se encogía - ¿vamos a fregar?

\- ¡Vamos a fregar! Jajajaja

Se dirigían hacia la barra de nuevo.

\- Pero vamos… que sepas…que esto no lo vamos a hacer gratis…¿eh? que después…nos lo vamos a cobrar en…¡en algo!

\- Jajajaja

-Si…algo pillaremos por aquí jejejee. Ays mira…mientras fregamos voy a poner el disco de Malú que tiene Kath por aquí…- se dirigía a una estantería – a ver…¡este! – cogía un disco – mira… el de Guerra Fría.

\- Uhm…muy bueno…si… a ver ¿Qué hago?

\- Yo friego las tazas y tu las vas secando ¿vale?

\- Venga.

Unos preciosos acordes de guitarra empezaban a sonar

\- ¡Como me gusta esta canción! – Emma miraba al infinito –

\- Es preciosa si…- la miraba -

Con esa mirada Regina en realidad la estaba diciendo lo preciosa que era ella también.

Ambas : - cantaban la primera palabra de la canción – Antes de tíi nooo jajajaja

yo no creía en Romeos, Julietas, muriendo de amor.  
Esos dramas no me robaban la calma, pero la historia cambió,

Ambas: - mirándose –pero esta historia me cambió…, Jajajajaja

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.  
Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero,  
pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan.

Y cantaban de nuevo juntas el estribillo sonriéndose la una a la otra.

Ambas: Y ahora túuuu, llegaste a miiii, aaamooor, y sin más cuentos, apuntas directooo en medio del almaaaaaaa, ahora túuu, llegaste a miii, ooooohh noooo, sin previo avisooo , sin un permisooo, como si nadaaaaaaaa

Y seguían escuchando la canción mientras fregaban y secaban las tazas.

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.  
Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solopasajero,  
pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan

Y Regina fregando las tazas y Emma secándolas, volvían a cantar el estribillo

Ambas: Y ahora túuuu, llegaste a miiii, aaamooor, y sin más cuentos, apuntas directooo en medio del almaaaaaaa, ahora túuu, llegaste a miii, ooooohh noooo, sin previo avisooo , sin un permisooo, como si nadaaaaaaaa- Regina en ese momento levantó la vista hacia Emma, sin que ella se diera cuenta

Y seguían cantando con una extraña alegría.

Y de nuevo la desgarradora voz de Malú invadía el silencio de la noche

Y ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, amor,  
y sin mas cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.  
Ahora tú,  
llegaste a mí, oh, no,  
sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma

\- Me encanta la voz de Malú – dijo Regina ,ahora si mirando a los ojos a Emma

\- Y a mí… y a mi tambíen...- joder y la tuya que tienes una voz… ¡eh?...¿yo he dicho eso?...-

Al poco ya habían recogido todo. Y la música seguía sonando.

\- ¿Un licor? ¿un cubatita?...nos lo hemos ganado ¿no?- mostrando a Emma todo lo que había en las estanterías de detrás de la barra del bar

\- Siiiiiii jejejeje

\- Mira…ves sacando esa mesa fuera, a la playa...que hoy se está genial. No corre el viento y

hace una noche estupenda ¿quieres?

\- Si… - volviendo a su timidez

\- Pues venga, mientras yo preparo las copas.

Y Emma se iba hacia una mesa y la arrastraba hacia fuera del chiringuito mirando al mar y después iba a por las dos sillas.

\- La verdad es que…tiene una bonita voz…sensual…no parece que tenga mucho acento andaluz…pinta de mujer andaluza…si que tiene…pero en el acento..no se…no me he fijado mucho la verdad…aunque ahora que lo pienso…los otros tampoco tenían acento andaluz…¿será camarera?...yo creo que no…deben ser muy amigos o a lo mejor ella tiene alguna participación en este negocio no se…bueno…tampoco quiero preguntar mucho que no quiero que piense que soy una cotilla no se… ¡vaya nochecita!... la verdad es que lo estoy pasando bien…no se…estoy a gusto…bueno…ahora a tomar esa copilla y a ver si viene el tal Mathias ese por dios…¡vaya unas horitas de traer albaranes!...menos mal que hace una noche preciosa ¡joder!..- miraba al cielo - ¡como se ven las estrellas!... y eso que hay cuarto creciente de ese…

\- Regina con la botella de ron – A ver… - llenando los vasos – uhmm….¡un poquito más!...- sonreía – total…¡un día es un día!...aunque tampoco lo quiero cargar mucho…pero es que hace calor y apetece, la verdad… al final…¿se habrán tragado lo de los albaranes?...supongo que me llamará Felipe para decirme que no vienen si no… a ver cuanto tiempo vamos a estar aquí…. ¡dios!...¿que estoy haciendo?... Felipe tiene razón… - bebía de la misma botella de ron - ¡mira!...¡ahora mismo estoy a gusto y ya está!... jejejeje ¡pero que estoy diciendo!...pero si esta chica es más hetero que…que que la actriz esta que me gusta tanto…ays…como se llama…¡ah! ¡si!... Lana Parrilla…mira…mira…voy a limitarme a tomar una copita…estamos ahí un ratito…charlamos de lo que sea…y para el hostal…

\- ¿Te ayudoooo? – decía desde la playa –

\- ¡No, nooo! ¡ya voy!

Y con una copa en cada mano se dirigía a la mesa que Emma había llevado hacia la playa, cerca de la orilla.


	8. Chapter 8

**Este capi.. bueno.. quiero dedicárselo a una persona muy especial para mi ya que desde que entró en mi vida alegra cada día y también, como no.. a mi Anto.. que haría yo sin ti! jajaja **

**-** Bueno… -_ dejaba las copas en la mesa _– ten…

**-** Gracias

\- _Regina sonreía y se sentaba _– Uff… la verdad es que ha sido un día duro… oye…gracias por quedarte aquí conmigo…a ver si viene este hombre prontito….- _¡vas a ir al infierno, vas a ir al infierno por mentirosa _–

**-** No te preocupes…- _sonreía _– si…no se por qué me da…que ya hasta que nos marchemos a Madrid no voy a ver a Ruby…jejejeje

**-** Jajajaja…pues…si jejeje ¡eso me da a mi también!…- _bebía_ – uhm…¿no me he pasado con el ron?

**-** A ver…-_ probaba un poco _– no, no… está rico…si…

**-** Pero oye…que en cuanto venga este hombre…te llevo al hostal…no te preocupes ¿uhm…?

-_ sonreía _– No pasa nada…si la verdad es que se está muy bien aquí, además…estoy acostumbrada a pasar algunas noches en vela

**-** ¿Y eso? - _decía saboreando la bebida _-

**-** Soy enfermera…

**-** ¡de veras? – _la miró extrañada _-

**-** Si…por eso…hago guardias…a veces me tiro más de 24 horas sin dormir…

**-** Vaya…

**-** Oye…una pregunta… por curiosidad…

**-** Si dime…- _dejaba el baso en la mesa y la miraba _–

**\- **¿Tu nombre….te lo pusieron por tradición familiar?

**-** No, que va. El de mi hermano si; se llama Enrique; así se llama mi padre…así se llamaba mi abuelo…y bastantes varones antepasados de mi familia pero el mío no es por tradición familiar…nadie de mi familia se llama así…soy la primera…lo que pasa que bueno… les daría la vena a mis padres y …y así me pusieron…

**-** Ya ya… -_ más bien estarían borrachos joder…ponerle a una hija Regiberta…tan pequeñita la _

_pobre…menos mal que lo acorta…_ -

**-** Es un nombre típico del sur…y no se…lo mismo cuando nací se empezó a poner de moda…digo yo…

**-** ¿Típico del sur?...¿de …aquí?

**-** Si…- _sonreía_ – del sur…de Andalucía...

**-** ¡Joder!...pues no lo sabía yo…vamos….por ejemplo…Rocío…si que me suena a nombre típico andaluz pero Regiberta….

-¿Regiberta? –_ la miraba extrañada _–

**-** Si…no pensaba que fuera típico de aquí…- _la pobre... _-

\- _Regina empezaba a sonreir _– jeje…jejejeje… - _y al final estallaba en carcajadas _\- Jajajajaja…Jajajajaja¡pero Emma! jajajajaja …

**-** Oye que… - _se sonrojaba _\- que no me parece que sea feo…- _mentía_ _vilmente_ – lo que pasa es

que…que bueno que…es raro… -

\- _no paraba de reirse _– Jajajaa Jajajaja … ¡Emma!...jajajaja …que no me llamo Regiberta…Jajajaja… bueno oye…con todos mis respetos hacia las Regibertas…¿eh?...jejeje me llamo…Regina…

\- _¡Ya las has cagao Emma… !_ -

**-** Jajajaja…Regina…me llamo Regina jejejeje

**-** Ays…perdona…- _se tapaba la cara _–

\- _Regina la miraba mordiéndose los labios _–

**-** Jo…lo siento pero…no se…

**-** No pasa nada jejejeje

**-** Cuando oí tu nombre…no se…pero…jejeje…no se por qué pensé que te llamabas Regiberta…que

torpe…

\- _la presionaba el hombro _– No pasa nada tonta…-_ sonreía _–

\- _Emma se encogía de hombros _–

**-** ¿Te gusta más Regina? - _inclinaba la cara para escuchar su respuesta _-

**-** Si, si…jejejeje… bastante más…si…jejejeje…

El móvil de Regina sonaba.

**\- **Mira…a ver si es Felipe – _cogía el teléfono _– Si…es él...- _sonreía y lo descolgaba_ – Dime cariño…

**-** Regina…oye que…que ya hemos visto el garito…

**\- **¿Y que tal?

**-** Está bien…pero…no… no me convence Regi…veo…algo raro aquí…

**-** ¿Raro…? – _miraba a Emma, y Emmar a ella al oirla decir esa palabra _-

**-** Si…ya sabes…trapicheos y esas cosas…que…que no me gustan nada…

**-** Ya, ya…- _sonriendo un poco para no preocupar a Emma _– Bueno…

**-** Pues eso que ahora Ruby y yo vamos hacia Tarifa a tomar algo…Kath y Miguel ya se han

marchado, que estaban cansados. Me han dicho que te despidieras de Emma

**-** Ya… - _ya verás cuando te pille…_ \- ¿Y…?

**-** Jajajaja…Regi…que... ¡que lo dicho!...que yo ahora me voy con Ruby a tomar algo a Tarifa…pero claro…ya sabes….cuatro son multitud…

**-** Si, si, claro…si…. – _se estaba acordando de toda la familia de Felipe en ese preciso momento _\- ¿y entonces..?

**-** Pues eso… ¡que el tal Mathias no va a ir pa allá! Jajajajaja jajajajajaja Jajajaja

**-** Jejejeje… - _apretaba los dientes agachándo la cabeza _– Ya….

**-** Me ha dicho Ruby que le digas a Emma…que mañana a las siete está en el hostal, que no se preocupe que está en buenas manos…jejeje…eso no lo he dicho yo ¿eh? que me lo ha dicho ella que te lo diga…pero que ahora te la paso que va a hablar con ella

**-** Si, si…

**-** Tú...bien, ¿no?

**-**Si, claro, si… -_ intentaba ser escueta para que Emma no se diera cuenta del tramado plan entre ellos _-

**-** Nada que…- _susurraba_ – pues dile que al final que Mathias no va…que me ha llamado y que me lo trae …yo que se…mañana por la tarde…y si queréis pues os vais por ahí o…¡o te verás lo que haces con ella! Jejejejejeje

**-** ¡Joder Felipe!...- _se empezaba a mosquear con ella misma por haber aceptado aquel plan _,_ al fin y al cabo a Emmar se la veía muy buena gente _–

\- _Emma la volvía a mirar seria _–

-_ Regina disimulando _\- ¿Y no te lo podía haber dicho antes?...- _miraba a Emma_ –

**-** Uhmm…¡nop! Jajajajaja…. Oye espera que te paso a Ruby que quiere hablar con Emma…¡toma Ruby!

**-**¿Em?

**-**Hola Ruby soy yo, ahora te paso con Emma ¿vale?

**-** ¡Vale!...oye que…que lo mismo ya no te veo así que…muchas gracias por todo ¿eh?...¡sois encantadores de verdad!…¡ah!...y no te preocupes por Emma, que seguro que ella está bien…la conozco…mira…¿Qué te apetece ir por ahí a tomar algo?...seguro que ella va contigo…¿Qué te apetece ya irte a dormir?...la llevas al hostal…es muy agradable de verdad…

-_ Regina sonreía _– Si, si…lo se Ruby…- _miraba a Emma _–

**-** Pero…¡trátamela bien! ¿eh? Jajajaja…

\- _Regina seguía sonriendo _– No te preocupes - _miraba a Emma _\- que yo te la cuido bien...- _la sonreía _\- … venga te paso con ella… toma…-_ le daba el móvil a Emma _–

-_ Emma lo cogía _\- ¡Dime bichejo!...- _sonreía_ –

**-** ¡Emma!...ays…¡es el hombre de mi vida!...no hacemos más que hablar…y hablar…y… ¡y me encanta su sonrisa!..¡y sus gustos musicales Emma!...¡maadre mia!...que pena que viva aquí pero bueno…suele viajar a Madrid a menudo…

**-**_sonreía _– Vale venga…no te preocupes por mi…

**-** Luego si quieres te llamo…

**-** No venga… no hace falta…¿vale?...tú…disfruta Ruby…que yo estoy aquí con Regina y un cubatita mirando el mar…

**-** Uys…que romáaaaatico…. ¡ pero...¿sabes que te digo?...

**\- **Qué...

**-** Que...¡ no te lo cambio por lo mío! Jajajajajaja, venga oye…¡que te dejo! ¡ays Emma!...

**\- **Jajajaja…¡tas looooca!...jejejeje… venga Ruby, cualquier cosita me llamas ¿vale?

**-** Vale pero…mira son las tres y algo, ya…ya no te llamo…tú…ya me esperas para el desayuno, ¿vale? ...a las siete estoy en el hostal. ¡ A rivererchiiiiiiiii!... – _y colgaba _–

-_ colgando el teléfono _\- ¡Aaaale hija adiosss!... -_ sonriendo le daba el móvil a Regina _–

-_ Regina lo cogía y la miraba sonriente _– Qué...que se casan…¿no?

**-** _asentía con la cabeza, y mirándola se empezaba a reir _– Jajajajajaja Jajajaja

**-** Jajajaja Jajajajaja…

\- _sonriendo_ – Esta chica…

Bueno…no te preocupes Emma…está en buenas manos…

**\- **Ya… ya lo se...

**\- **Pues eso que…al final…Mathias no viene hoy…por lo visto no podía…

**-** Ya… ya te he escuchado más o menos…

**-** No se…ya me extrañaba a mí… - _miraba hacia el suelo _– no se…a estas horas…ays…este Felipe…

**\- **¿Crees que te ha engañado para poderse ir por ahí con…

\- _Regina no la dejaba terminar _– Estoy totalmente segura de que me ha engañado jejejejeje… - _y yo a tí... aunque no se si me arrepiento... _-

**-** Bueno….no pasa nada…

**\- **Cuando quieras…nos vamos Emma…te llevo al hostal…cuando tu me digas…

**-** ¿Ya?...- _se encogía de hombros _– no se… se está bien aquí la verdad…

**-** Si… -_ daba un trago _\- ¡Dios!...es que hoy se está muy bien aquí…otras noches hay que meterse dentro porque…el aire te ciega…pero llevamos unos días en el que el aire está calmado…

**-** Si, aunque bueno eso… a los surfistas…no les mola, que mira…esta mañana estaban hablando de eso…que no hacía nada de viento y no se podía practicar bien el surf…

**-** Bueno…pero no suele ser así. En esta playa suele correr mucho el aire…llegas a casa…te duchas…y dejas la bañera llena de arena…- _sonreía_ –

**\- **Si….jejejeje…. – _miraba hacia el cielo _– ¡Madre mía!...qué diferencia de ver el cielo aquí…a verlo en Madrid…

**-** Es normal…Madrid está cargado de luces y …no se ven tantas estrellas… - _se levantaba_ – voy a poner algo de música…¿quieres?

**-** _Emma_ _se giraba para contestarla _– Vale…

**-** ¿Te…has terminado ya el cubata?...¿pongo otro?

**\- **Casi casi…

**\- **_Regina_ _se acercaba a ella y se lo quitaba _– Venga…que está caliente…te pongo otro…

**-** Vale gracias…

\- _dirigiéndose hacia la barra _\- ¡Total…lo paga el jefe!...Jajajajaja

-_ Emma sonreíay movía la cabeza de lado a lado_–

Y mientras Regina se dirigía de nuevo a la barra a por bebidas y a poner algo de música, Emma se quedaba sentada en la silla mirando al mar.

Quedaba como hipnotizada, observando el baiben de las olas…cada una distinta…con distinto ruido…con distinta vida…; ese paisaje le hacía olvidarse de todo…en ese momento, tan solo estaba ella…el mar…la noche…la espuma…la arena…y…aquella mujer morena y de ojos oscuros que se acercaba por detrás de ella con otras dos copas en la mano.

**\- **Bueno…-_ le daba el vaso _– Jejejeje…pensarás que…le doy al drinking ….Jajajaja

\- _Emma negaba con la cabeza _– No pienso nada….- _cogía el vaso y_ _sonreía_ – en todo caso…le das al drinking…igual que yo…que no es mucho la verdad…

**-** Pero…¡un día es un día!...jejejeje además...yo estoy bien...

\- _bebía un poco y seguía mirando al cielo _– Estoy alucinada… -_ decía Emma con tranquilidad _-

**-** _Regina observaba hacia donde se dirigía su mirada _\- ¿Por el cielo?

-Aham.. _asentía_ –

**-** ¿Conoces las estrellas?

**-** No…no se si…- _su dedo apuntaba a una estrella _– si esa será la osa mayor…

\- _Regina sonreía_ – No…que va… esa que tú dices es Altair…

**-** ¿Si?...- _la miraba _–

**-** Si…- _miraba hacia aquella estrella _– Altair…que quiere decir… águila…es la estrella más brillante

de la constelación del águila…

**-** Ah…pues creía que era la estrella polar…

**-** No mira…-_ se acercaba casi chocando su mejilla con la de Emma _– sigue mi dedo…

Y Regina, con su dedo alzado y muy arrimada a Emma, empezaba a señalarle la posición de las estrellas.

**-** Esa que ves tan brillante…es altair…¿vale?...

**-** Si… - _notaba como una especie de presión en el pecho ante la presencia tan cercana de Regina_–

**-** Es una de las estrellas más brillantes del cielo…¿ves las otras dos que están una a cada lado de ella?...

**-** Si pero…no brillan tanto…

**-** No, no brillan tanto… pues esas tres estrellas…es como si fueran…la base de las alas del águila… mira...-_ y lo dibujaba con su dedo _-

**-** Que... imaginación… - _se apartaba y la miraba _–

\- _Regina la miraba fijamente también _–

-_ Emma seguía notando una opresión en el pecho y cada vez q Regina se movía, le vení aun dulce aroma a manzana que la hipnotizaba _– Y… y entonces…

**-** Si…- _no dejaba de mirarla _–

**-** La… la osa mayor…¿por donde está…?

-_ Regina sabía que la estaba poniendo en un aprieto con esa mirada y empezó a_ _sonreir_ – Mira… -_ de nuevo miraba al cielo_… - la osa mayor…está…ahí… - _señalaba de nuevo con su dedo _–

**-** _Emma miraba la cabeza y seguía la dirección del dedo de Regina _– Ah si…- _sonreía_ – esa es la que yo me sé…

**-** Es la más típica…se ve en cualquier época del año…señala el norte…

\- _Emma de nuevo la miraba _\- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de estrellas?

**-** Me gusta…además…vivo en un sitio perfecto para la observación del cielo… - _que por cierto...en estos momentos...me está mirando... _-

**-** Si…- _cogía de nuevo su vaso y bebía _– Uhm…- _sacaba de su riñonera tabaco_ \- ¿un cigarrito? –_ le ofrecía _-

**-** Bueno…no suelo fumar mucho…¡pero mira! me voy a fumar uno contigo…- _y cogía un cigarro _–

**-** Ten…-_ le daba fuego _–

De nuevo, Emma, notaba otro suave contacto que le hizo de nuevo notar una sensación extraña…la mano de Regina, agarrando la suya, que le estaba ofreciendo fuego.

**-** Fuuu….-_ echaba el humo _– Es curioso… - _seguía hablando de las estrellas_ – si te das cuenta…verás que no todas las estrellas…brillan con la misma intensidad…

\- _Emma encendía también su cigarrillo _\- ¿uhm..? – _observaba_ – fuuu…. – _echaba también el humo _

**-** Si mira…- _de nuevo se acercaba otra vez a ella _– por ejemplo…esa de allí…

**\- **Uhm..uhm… - _volvía a sentir muy de cerca a Regina _-

**-** Pues …compara su luminosidad con aquella de allí…- _señalaba otra estrella en el cielo _–

**-** ¡Es verdad!...pero…además…

-_ Regina la miraba _– además…son de distinto color…fíjate…¿no ves que aquella es como más naranjita…?

**-** ¡Siiii!... _decía entusiasmada ante tal descubrimiento _-

**-** ¿Y que la otra es como más…azul?

**-** ¡Si, si…! – _estaba entusiasmada pues se acababa de dar cuenta de que las estrellas tenían coloración _–

**-** Mira…seguro que los que vivieron allí hace varios cientos de años…- _señalaba a lo lejos las ruinas de Bolonia _– se percataron ya de que las estrellas son mayoritariamente…rojas y azules… -_ la miraba _–

Emma seguía mirando al cielo y Regina, cada vez miraba más a Emma.

Nada más empezar la noche…nada más recogerlas en la carretera…pensaba de ella que era algo rara y arisca, sobre todo por su timidez a la hora de no querer cantar, pero según iba pasando la noche, esa mujer, le iba demostrando otra cara…y cada vez la encantaba más…por su sencillez…por su ternura …y también por su capacidad de asombrarse.

Jamás pensó que su afición por el cielo, pudiera llegar un día, a proporcionarle el placer que le estaba proporcionando en aquel momento.

**\- **Mira… el carro si que lo conoces …¿no? – _la miraba _–

**-** Si…- _Emma la miraba tímidamente _–

**\- **Pues mira…¿ves el asa del carro?...- _señalaba de nuevo con su mano acercándose otra vez a ella _

**-** Si… -_ Uff... qué... _-

**-** La penúltima estrella…no la última… - _decía Regina mirando alternativamente al cielo y a Emma_

**\- **Si, si…

**-** Pues esa…es una estrella doble. – _de nuevo daba una calada al cigarrillo_ -

**-** ¿Una estrella doble? ¿Qué es eso? – _la imitaba _-

**-** Pues…es …como si fueran dos estrellas…mira…vista así…solo se ve una…pero si cogiéramos

unos prismáticos…se verían claramente dos estrellas…siempre están juntas…

**-** ¡Caray!...

**-:** Si…¿sabes?...

**-** Uhm…

**-** A mi…más que encontrar a mi media naranja… me gustaría encontrar mi estrella doble… - _la miró _-

**\- **Qué bonito Regina… - _tragaba saliva, no sabía por donde respirar _-

**-** Si…no son una parte pegada…son dos…dos partes…cada una en sí…distintas pero complementarias…¿sabes?...eso es lo mejor…

\- _seguía mirando a Regina, que esta vez, miraba hacia el mar _– Si…

**-** ¿Sabes?... y es que …todos necesitamos a alguien…seas una constelación…o un protón… un yin o un yan…es…como Romeo y Julieta…como Marco Antonio y Cleopatra…como... como la hamburguesa con las patatas...- _miró a Emma_ -

**\- **Jaja...- _sonreía_ \- ¿No tienes todavía a tu estrella doble?

\- _negaba _\- No...pero espero encontrarla algún día... aunque...últimamente...estoy un poco arrastrada...no se... tengo...subidas y bajadas...de biorritmos...

**-** ¿Que? jajajaja

**\- **Si... y es que...todos necesitamos un empujoncito Emma.. algo que nos haga saltar de la cama y saludar al nuevo día con un enorme y cósmico...¡Holaaaaaaa!

**\- **Jajajajaja Jajajaja

**-** Venga…¡grita!...

**-** ¿Eh?.. – _mirando a Regina extrañada_

**-** ¡Hooooolaaaaaaaaaa! – _de nuevo gritaba más fuerte aún _– venga….¡ahora tú!

**-** ¡Holaaa! – _no gritaba mucho _–

**-** Así nooo, Emma….¡así no te desahogas!...venga…¡más fuerte!..¡vamos!

**\- **Jejejeje…- _sonreía y alzaba su voz al máximo _\- ¡Hoooolaaaaaaa! –_ la miraba y se reía _–

**-** ¡Muy bien! Jajajaja… pensarás que estoy loca…

**-** No…que va…de verdad…- _bebía un trago _–

**-** ¿Y tú…?

**\- **¿Yo?...- _la miraba _– pues...si... un poco loca si que estoy jajajaja

**-** iNo tontaa! jejejeje …que si tu has encontrado ya a tu estrella doble…

**-** Bueno…en ello estoy….nada…estoy empezando a salir con alguien…

**-** Que suerte…

**-** Bueno… a ver que tal se da la cosa…

**-** No si…si lo digo por esa otra persona…que tiene suerte de estar contigo…

\- _Emma sonreía tímida _–

Se quedaron en silencio. Emma estaba bastante nerviosa, pero a la vez se encontraba extrañamente bien, muy bien acompañada –_ pensaba _–

Regina de repente se giró.

A lo lejos, en el parking divisó las luces de un coche y una música estridente iba rompiendo el suave ruido de las olas.

Se levantó de la silla.

**-** Mira…lo mismo es el hombre este…el de los albaranes.

Pero Regina de repente se percató de algo.

**-** No... - _miraba a lo lejos _\- ¡corre!...¡coge tu vaso y vamos para dentro! – _decía preocupada _-

\- _se empezaba a preocupar ante la actitud de Regina _\- ¿Qué pasa?

**-** ¡Corre Emma! ¡corre ven! ¡que no nos vean correeee! ¡No es Mathias! ¡coooorre!

Entre unas cosas y otras, Emma notaba que le fallaban las piernas. Corría al lado de Regina, no sabía ni como, pero corría.

Al llegar a la entrada, Regina, corriendo apagaba el equipo.

**-** Con la música a todo trapo espero que no hayan escuchado la nuestra.

**-** ¡Que pasa Reginaaa!...- _decía casi llorando!_ -

**-** ¡Corre ven!...¡aquí!...¡en el cuarto de las bebidas! – _casi la empujaba _–

El cuarto de las bebidas estaba lleno. Apenas se podía entrar en él. Regina empujando a Emma para hacerse un hueco las dos, conseguía cerrar la puerta.

**-** ¡Dame esa caja de cervezas! ¡corre!...- _susurraba_ -

Pero Emma no podía. El miedo tan repentino y la actitud de verdadera preocupación de Regina, la habían dejado como paralizada.

El cuarto estaba casi con total oscuridad, tan solo una rendija para la ventilación, dejaba filtrar una mínima luz.

**\- **¡Mierda! - _decía notando cómo Emma se había quedado totalmente parada_ -

Esquivando como podía a Emma, ya que estaba todo lleno de cajas, consiguió acercar una caja de cervezas y la puso en el suelo empujando la puerta.

**-** ¿Qué pasa Regina? – _decía ya casi llorando _–

**-** Schiss… -_ levantaba su mirada y ponía atención a lo que estaba pasando fuera_ –


	9. Chapter 9

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a Esthefy y a Anto, gracias chicas, sois maravillosas, me ha hecho especial ilusión tu dedicatoria Esthefy, para mi es un placer hacer de reír a la loca de tu prometida, aunque son más veces las que ella me saca la sonrisa a mi. Besitos y ronroneos de Mills ;).**

**Como no, dedicárselo a esa personita que me hace estar cada día más moñas! **

**Sin más...**

**Voz 1:** ¡Felipeeee!... ¡Feliiipee! ¿estás por ahí? Jajajajaja

Eran voces de tres hombres.

Estaban ya en la zona del chiringuito en donde se cenaba.

Las mesas y las sillas ya estaban recogidas excepto una y dos sillas…la que había quedado en la playa.

Por las voces, se les notaba que iban demasiado contentos, y merodeaban cerca de donde estaban escondidas Regina y Emma.

**-****Regina**…- _decía en el oscuro habitáculo _–

**-** Schis…

**-****Regina…no me encuentro bien**…- _susurraba_ –

El lugar en el que estaba era bastante estrecho. Regina se acercó por completo a Emma y la rodeó con sus brazos para sujetarla.

**-** ¿Qué te pasa Emma? ..

Regina la abrazó más fuerte y con sus manos le acariciaba la espalda, para ver si así la tranquilizaba.

**-****Regina…estoy sudando…creo…creo que me estoy mareando…**

**-** No, no…- _se acercó a su oido _– escucha Emma…les conozco…a veces vienen aquí y arman un poco de jaleo…pero no son peligrosos…no te preocupes ¿uhm…? No pasa nada…ya verás… - _se separaba _– a ver...

Con una de sus manos, Regina, secaba el sudor de la frente de Emma. En ese abrazo, notaba cómo Emma flaqueaba de fuerzas.

**-** Tranquila…-_ la secaba el sudor de la frente con su mano _– tranquila venga…- _la soplaba suavemente para darle algo de aire _– Bfuu…bfuu…. –_ la apartaba cuidadosamente el pelo _– venga…son patosos…pero no peligrosos…es mejor que no nos vean…se marcharán…

**Voz 2:** ¡Feliiipeee! Jajajajaja

**Voz3:** Yo creo que no esta macho…

**Voz 1:** Pero si afuera hay una mesa con sillas…

**Voz3:** Lo mismo está dando una vuelta por la playa con alguna Jajajaja

Regina en silencio, volvía a abrazar a Emma, haciendo que sus cuellos se encajaran.

Ahora era ella la que temblaba, temblaba de miedo, pero no por aquellos hombres que seguían merodeando ahí fuera, sino por aquel cuerpo que tenía abrazado al suyo, el olor a canela que desprendía la suave piel de su cuello, el roce de su cara…de sus cabellos…

**-** Tranquila… - _rozaba con sus labios el cuello de Emma _– tranquila… - _paseaba en un suave movimiento sus labios por el cuello de Emma _–

Afuera seguían las voces, aunque en ese momento nada escuchaba ninguna de las dos; tan solo sus respiraciones que salían como podían de sus bocas.

Regina no podía evitar seguir rozando sus labios muy despacio, casi como a cámara lenta por el cuello de Emma, que en esos momentos sus flaquezas eran debida a una situación muy distinta a cuando entraron corriendo en ese pequeño espacio.

Sin hablar, y con los ojos cerrados, sentía los labios de Regina suaves…tersos…unos labios que despertaban en ese momento en ella una sensación que jamás había experimentado anteriormente.

Notaba, cómo los labios de Regina se acercaban hacia la zona de su barbilla, muy despacio, recorriendo casi sin apenas rozar su piel.

Parecía que el corazón se le fuera a salir.

No supo cómo, de repente sus manos empezaban a acariciar suavemente también la espalda de Regina, pues una extraña y fuerte sensación en su estómago, le impedía cualquier control de nada.

Y mientras, Regina, con su cabeza ladeada, empezaba a besar la comisura de los labios de Emma, muy suavemente, con besos mínimos y silenciosos, abriendo y cerrando sus labios, rozando con sus labios a la piel de Emma.

Poco a poco, llegaba a los labios de Emma con los suyos y por fin los besaba muy delicadamente, como preguntando, como esperando alguna respuesta; unos labios que decían…hola…estoy aquí;

Y los labios de la rubia, dulcemente, también empezaban a saludarlos.

Afuera había gente, pero ellas estaban solas en ese momento. Ese momento en el que sus labios empezaban a reconocerse cada vez más…y más…

Unas voces de hombres se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

Silenciosamente se separaban un poco. No querían o no podían hablar. Se miraron a los ojos; aunque estaba bastante oscuro los ojos de ambas brillaban en la oscuridad, brillaban como los ojos de alguien que descubre algo nuevo por primera vez.

Regina de nuevo, apartaba el pelo de Emma y la besaba dulcemente en la frente comprobando que el sudor iba cesando poco a poco.

De repente, interrumpiendo ese silencio que se había hecho entre ambas, las voces de los hombres que estaban fuera, volvían a escucharse.

**Voz1 :** Felipeeeee! – _seguía gritando esa voz llamando al dueño del local_

**Voz3: **Va…dejarlo chicos…seguro que está por ahí en la playa con alguna…

**Voz2:** ¡Mirad chicos!...se ha dejado aquí una botella de ron medio empezada

**Voz1:** ¡Pues cógela! Jajajaja es un regalito de Felipe…jajajajaja

Ambas seguían abrazadas, muy unidas dentro de ese pequeño cuarto, casi totalmente oscuro.

Regina bajó sus brazos y logró coger las manos de Emma. Al enlazarse sus manos con las de la morena, ella se sentía más segura, con menos temor por lo que había fuera de ese cuarto, pero con un terrible miedo frente a lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel cuarto.

**-** …¿Mejor? –_susurraba Regina _–

**-****No se…**

Las voces se iban alejando.

**-** Creo que ya se van…- _unía de nuevo su mejilla con la de Emma y la daba un dulce y silencioso beso en la mejilla cerca de la oreja _–

Y de nuevo, abrazadas, esperaban a que aquellos hombres se alejaran del lugar.

La morena, abrazada a Emma, notaba el cuerpo dulce y a la vez atlético de aquella mujer, aun flaco de fuerzas, aunque ya más alejada de cualquier síntoma de mareo.

Por unos momentos, al abrir las puertas del coche, la música estridente se volvíó a escuchar más alta, para de nuevo volver a descender.

Se escuchaba un motor de coche arrancar, y con ese motor, la música iba poco a poco alejándose de aquel silencioso lugar.

Las voces se iban alejando.

Continuaban en silencio, la una abrazada a la otra.

Regina apretó las manos de la rubia con las suyas.

**-** Creo que ya se han ido…espera… - _deshaciendo el abrazo con Emma_

Y cuidadosamente apartó la caja de cervezas para poder salir.

Muy poco a poco, por si acaso, abría despacio la puerta y asomaba la cabeza para echar un vistazo.

**-** Espera… espera aquí un momento…no te muevas...

Y salía fuera del chiringuito para observar si ya se habían marchado.

Ya no estaba el coche, no había rastro de gente, así que volvió hacia el almacen.

Emma ya estaba fuera, tímida, mirando hacia ningún lugar en concreto.

\- _Regina se acercó despacio a ella _– Si…ya se han ido…no hay nadie ya…

-_ Emma seguía sin hablar _–

\- _Regina la notaba nerviosa _\- Son…una gente que…de vez en cuando vienen aquí y… se cogen cogorzas impresionantes…son un poco plastas la verdad…un poco inaguantables…

-_ La rubia la miraba por momentos pero enseguida desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado_ –

_-Regina__seguía hablando para intentar calmarla _– Y…ya te digo, que…que no son peligrosos, aunque yo que se…parecía que iban hasta el culo de alcohol…así que… mejor así… que no nos hayan visto...

**-** _Emma__se encogía de hombros y asentía _–

**-** Esto…¿quieres tomar algo?...¿te encuentras ya mejor?... un vaso de agua fresquita…no se… -_preguntaba Regina con preocupación._

**-**_La rubia miraba el reloj _– **No…yo… es que..ya son las cinco…yo…creo que me debería ir yendo ya para el hostal…quedan ya dos horas para levantarme y…**

**-** Emma…- _se acercaba a ella _– Emma… - _ponía su mano sobre uno de los hombros _– escucha…Emmayo…

**-**_se apartaba _– **Mira Regina, yo…yo…no se qué ha pasado ahí dentro, no se…lo siento…estaba nerviosa…¡no se!...**

**-** Vamos a tomar algo y lo hablamos…tranquilamente... ¿uhm?–_ la decía serena la morena_ -

**-****No, Regina…yo… yo me voy… si quieres acercarme bien y si no…son veinte minutos andando…no me importa…** \- _empezaba a andar _–

-_ la paraba _– Emma…

\- _Emma seguía andando _–

**-** ¡Emma!... ¡por favor!...-_ la volvía a parar _– quiero hablar contigo...sólo un momento...de verdad...solo un momento...

\- _se giraba _– **Mira Regina…¡no quiero hablar de nada! ¿vale?...¡ya está!..**.

**-** ¡No, no!...¡Emma!...-_ la sujetaba _\- ¡espera!...¡solo un momento!...

\- _se paraba y la miraba _\- ¡**No quiero hablar de nada, Regina!...porque no ha pasado **

**nada…¿entiendes?...¡nada!...** – _y de nuevo andaba hacia la salida del chiringuito _–

-_ la seguía y la agarraba del brazo _\- ¡Si Emma! ¡si que ha pasado!...y tu lo sabes...Emma...

**-****¡No!...¡déjame!...lo siento de verdad...** – _Sin girarse a mirar hacia donde se encontraba la camarera_

**-** ¡Si!...- _seguía detrás de ella sujetándola del brazo _\- ¡Si que ha pasado!

Regina se armo de valor y de fuerza, se puso delante de Emma, la agarró fuertemente y se lanzó de nuevo a sus labios para besarlos desesperadamente, para intentar recordarla lo que hacía algunos minutos había pasado realmente en aquel almacén.

Por unos segundos, Emma se resistía, apretando fuertemente sus labios, pero poco a poco, de nuevo los empezaba a abrir respondiendo así al ataque de desesperación que Regina había iniciado y colaborando en aquel abrazo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lo prometido es deuda Ivet, aquí tienes un poco más del capi. **

Tras unos instantes en las que ambas se succionaban y se besaban con pasión los labios, Maca poco a poco lograba apoyar a Esther sobre la pared del muro de la entrada del chiringuito y se seguían besando.

**-** Uhmm…Emma…- _la susurraba mientras la besaba _–

**-** Regi...¡Regina!...- _respondía con pasión a aquellos besos _-

Menos mal que Emma estaba apoyada en la pared, porque otra vez una extraña debilidad invadía su cuerpo y era casi incapaz de mantenerse por si sola en equilibrio.

Sin pensarlo, y como un imán, la mano de Regina, se dirigió hacia uno de los pechos de Emma

**-** ¡Ahh…! - _la apartaba la mano _\- no, no…Regina…no…no..

**-** Vale, vale…lo siento…-_ la besaba _– lo siento…vale…

Y Regina, de nuevo volvía a abrazar y a besar a Emma.

\- _La rubia_ _se apartaba un poco _– No se Regina…

**-** Si…-_ la besaba _– ¡si que lo sabes!...cuesta...¡pero lo sabes!...

**-** No, no… esto no…

**-** ¡Bésame Emma!...por favor…- _le rogaba _– ¡bésame! venga...- _y la volvía a besar _–

**-** Es que no se… yo...

**-** Si_…- la besaba_ – si lo sabes…- _susurraba en sus labios _– lo sabes...

**-** No… - _respondía levemente a los labios de Regina _-

**-** Si…Emma…si… - _susurraba_ -

Pero la rubia empezaba a esquivar con su cabeza la de Regina, e iba cerrando poco a poco aquellos labios que insistentemente, Regina, tanto deseaba.

\- Ummm –_empujaba a la morena _–

\- _Regina se resistía y la seguía besando _– ¡Si…venga Emma!...

**-** **No, no…no Regina…¡esto no puede ser…! **

**-** Si…¡Si Emma!...- _seguía intentando cazar sus labios _– ¡esto si puede ser!...¡y está siendo!...y

lo sabes…no me digas que no…

**-** **No, Regina…por favor…**

**-** Si… Emma…¡bésame…!

**-****Ummm, ummmmm**…- _cerrando casi herméticamente sus labios, la intentaba apartar _–

-_ Regina seguía aferrándose con fuerza a ella _–

\- No, ¡Regina!...no... -_ se revolvía un poco _-

**-** ¡Siii...! -_ persiguiendo los labios de Emma _-

**-** **Ummmmmmm…** \- _cerrando sus labios _\- ¡**Nooo!-** _gritando,la empujaba con fuerza apartándola de ella _–

**-** ¡Emma!...venga vale...tranquila... -_ la advertía con ambas manos _\- ¡vamos a hablar!...-_ intentaba razonar _-

**-** **No... ¡No Regina!...¡no quiero hablar de nada! **

**-** Emma...¡ha pasado!...

**-** ¡No Regina!...¡no ha pasado nada!...

\- _Reginaa miró como retándola _– Ahora puedes negar lo que quieras…pero…ahí dentro…mientras nos besábamos…¡se te estaba quitando hasta el mareo...y hace unos instantes...si no es porque estás apoyada ahí...te hubieras caido redonda al suelo de lo que estaba pasan...

No la dejó terminar la frase. Todo fue muy rápido. La mano de Esther se abalanzaba fuertemente sobre el rostro de Regina sin saber exactamente dónde apuntaba.

**-****Ummmmmmm…¡Nooo!-** _la empujaba con fuerza apartándola de ella _–

\- _Regina la miró como retándola _– Ahora puedes negar lo que quieras…pero…ahí dentro…mientras nos besábamos…¡se te estaba quitando hasta el mare…

No la dejó terminar la frase. Todo fue muy rápido. La mano de Emma se abalanzaba fuertemente sobre el rostro de Maca sin saber exactamente dónde apuntaba.

**-** ¡Ahhh!... ¡Ayyy!...¡ay ay ay!... – _se tapaba con la mano un ojo _\- ¡mi ojo joder!... ¡mi ojoo!

Emma avanzó unos cuantos pasos. ¿le habría hecho daño?...estuvo dudosa de si seguir o parar, pero algo la hizo parar y girarse, el silencio, la ausencia de Regina persiguiéndola.

A pocos metros, en la entrada del chiringuito, Regina, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, se tapaba con la mano uno de sus ojos.

Y Regina, tapándose el ojo, no sabía si lloraba de rabia o de dolor. Noto cómo los pasos de Emma se detenían y levanto su rostro.

**-** ¡Joder!...¡me has metido el dedo en el ojo! ¡mierda!...¡creo que me has hecho una úlcera!...-_ la miraba con el ojo cerrado _–

**-****Lo siento Regina…me voy…adiós…** -_ decía en un tono entre nervioso y_ _sereno_ -

Y Emma se marchaba dirección a la carretera.

**-** ¡Espera joder!...¡que te acerco al hostal!

Pero Emma seguía andando sin responder.

**-** ¡Me cagüen…! …- _susurrando se restregaba el ojo _– ¡joder!...

Regina cogió su bolso y se dirigió hacia el coche con el ojo cerrado.

Emma, ya estaba iniciando su vuelta al pueblo por la carretera.

Andaba y andaba bastante rápido. Intentaba no pensar en nada, pero pensaba, y en su cabeza solo había un pensamiento…

**-****_ ¡Joder…que he besado a una mujer!...¡me he besado con una mujer !... ¡me he besado con una mujer!... ¡me he besado con una mujer!_**

Y cada vez que su mente repetía esa frase, más se acordaba de lo que había sentido y entonces, con una rabia insostenible, aceleraba más su paso.

Regina se calmó un poco. El ojo le lloraba bastante, así que…con el ojo guiñado, se dirigió hacia su coche, lo arrancó y salió hacia la carretera.

A pocos metros, divisó a Emma; estaba en el otro lado de la carretera. Descendió la velocidad.

**\- **¡Emma!...

\- _La rubia eguía andando _–

**-** ¡Venga sube!... ¡que te llevo a tu hostal!

**Emma ** no contestaba –

**-** ¡Venga, Emma…joder!...

-_ gritando desde el otro lado _\- **¡Déjalo! ¡gracias!...¡pero me apetece ir andando!**

Un coche, pasaba y pitaba al deportivo de Regina, ya que iba a 10 por hora. Regina se apartaba hacia un lado para dejarle pasar.

**-** ¡Emma!...¡venga, joder!...¡aun es de noche y te queda un buen trecho!...

\- _La rubia seguía andando _–

**-** ¡Por favor Emma!...mira…yo ahora voy a la farmacia de guardia, te juro que no pasará nada… ¡te lo juro!...

Emma se paraba y Regina se apartaba hacia un lado en el arcén, se bajaba y la miraba.

**-** Venga…por favor…- _la decía seria y sinceramente _– te lo pido de verdad…sube…te llevo…

Emma suspiró. Aunque no la conocía demasiado pero notaba total sinceridad en las palabras de Regina.

Miró a ambos lados de la carretera, vio que no venía ningún coche y cruzó hacia el coche de Regina sin decir palabra alguna.

**-** Venga sube… -_ le señalaba con la cabeza la otra puerta _-

Emma subió y Regina arrancó el coche. Iban en silencio; Emma pudo observar cómo Regina iba con un ojo cerrado.

**-** **Siento si… si te he hecho daño … de verdad…pero…**

**-** No pasa nada…ahora…voy a irme a una farmacia de guardia a ver si me dan alguna pomada…debe ser una úlcera… en un par de días se pasa… además…me lo he merecido…

\- _Emma no contestaba _-

En apenas cinco minutos, y en silencio, llegaron al hostal de Emma.

**-****Aquí es… **

Regina paraba el coche y Emma se bajaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas, siento la tardanza.. por fin tengo vacaciones y estoy sin internet.. pero bueno.. con un apaño en el móvil he conseguido subir este trocito.**

**Decir que ninguno de los personarjes me pertenecen... ( más quisiera yo..).**

**Quiero dedicarselo a mis compis de Whatsapp, qué haría yo sin vosotras y vuestras locuras varias!**

Tras unos instantes en las que ambas se succionaban y se besaban con pasión los labios, Regina poco a poco lograba apoyar a Emma sobre la pared del muro de la entrada del chiringuito y se seguían besando.

**-** Uhmm…Emma…- _la susurraba mientras la besaba _–

**-** Regi...¡Regina!...- _respondía con pasión a aquellos besos _-

Menos mal que Emma estaba apoyada en la pared, porque otra vez una extraña debilidad invadía su cuerpo y era casi incapaz de mantenerse por si sola en equilibrio.

Sin pensarlo, y como un imán, la mano de Regina, se dirigió hacia uno de los pechos de Emma

**-** ¡Ahh…! - _la apartaba la mano _\- no, no…Regina…no…no..

**-** Vale, vale…lo siento…-_ la besaba _– lo siento…vale…

Y Regina, de nuevo volvía a abrazar y a besar a Emma.

\- _La rubia_ _se apartaba un poco _– No se Regina…

**-** Si…-_ la besaba _– ¡si que lo sabes!...cuesta...¡pero lo sabes!...

**-** No, no… esto no…

**-** ¡Bésame Emma!...por favor…- _le rogaba _– ¡bésame! venga...- _y la volvía a besar _–

**-** Es que no se… yo...

**-** Si_…- la besaba_ – si lo sabes…- _susurraba en sus labios _– lo sabes...

**-** No… - _respondía levemente a los labios de Regina _-

**-** Si…Emma…si… - _susurraba_ -

Pero la rubia empezaba a esquivar con su cabeza la de Regina, e iba cerrando poco a poco aquellos labios que insistentemente, Regina, tanto deseaba.

\- Ummm –_empujaba a la morena _–

\- _Regina se resistía y la seguía besando _– ¡Si…venga Emma!...

**-** **No, no…no Regina…¡esto no puede ser…! **

**-** Si…¡Si Emma!...- _seguía intentando cazar sus labios _– ¡esto si puede ser!...¡y está siendo!...y

lo sabes…no me digas que no…

**-** **No, Regina…por favor…**

**-** Si… Emma…¡bésame…!

**-****Ummm, ummmmm**…- _cerrando casi herméticamente sus labios, la intentaba apartar _–

-_ Regina seguía aferrándose con fuerza a ella _–

\- No, ¡Regina!...no... -_ se revolvía un poco _-

**-** ¡Siii...! -_ persiguiendo los labios de Emma _-

**-** **Ummmmmmm…** \- _cerrando sus labios _\- ¡**Nooo!-** _gritando,la empujaba con fuerza apartándola de ella _–

**-** ¡Emma!...venga vale...tranquila... -_ la advertía con ambas manos _\- ¡vamos a hablar!...-_ intentaba razonar _-

**-** **No... ¡No Regina!...¡no quiero hablar de nada! **

**-** Emma...¡ha pasado!...

**-** ¡No Regina!...¡no ha pasado nada!...

\- _Reginaa miró como retándola _– Ahora puedes negar lo que quieras…pero…ahí dentro…mientras nos besábamos…¡se te estaba quitando hasta el mareo...y hace unos instantes...si no es porque estás apoyada ahí...te hubieras caido redonda al suelo de lo que estaba pasan...

No la dejó terminar la frase. Todo fue muy rápido. La mano de Emma se abalanzaba fuertemente sobre el rostro de Regina sin saber exactamente dónde apuntaba.

**-****Ummmmmmm…¡Nooo!-** _la empujaba con fuerza apartándola de ella _–

\- _Regina la miró como retándola _– Ahora puedes negar lo que quieras…pero…ahí dentro…mientras nos besábamos…¡se te estaba quitando hasta el mare…

No la dejó terminar la frase. Todo fue muy rápido. La mano de Emma se abalanzaba fuertemente sobre el rostro de Regina sin saber exactamente dónde apuntaba.

**-** ¡Ahhh!... ¡Ayyy!...¡ay ay ay!... – _se tapaba con la mano un ojo _\- ¡mi ojo joder!... ¡mi ojoo!

Emma avanzó unos cuantos pasos. ¿le habría hecho daño?...estuvo dudosa de si seguir o parar, pero algo la hizo parar y girarse, el silencio, la ausencia de Regina persiguiéndola.

A pocos metros, en la entrada del chiringuito, Regina, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, se tapaba con la mano uno de sus ojos.

Y Regina, tapándose el ojo, no sabía si lloraba de rabia o de dolor. Noto cómo los pasos de Emma se detenían y lRubynto su rostro.

**-** ¡Joder!...¡me has metido el dedo en el ojo! ¡mierda!...¡creo que me has hecho una úlcera!...-_ la miraba con el ojo cerrado _–

**-****Lo siento Regina…me voy…adiós…** -_ decía en un tono entre nervioso y_ _sereno_ -

Y Emma se marchaba dirección a la carretera.

**-** ¡Espera joder!...¡que te acerco al hostal!

Pero Emma seguía andando sin responder.

**-** ¡Me cagüen…! …- _susurrando se restregaba el ojo _– ¡joder!...

Regina cogió su bolso y se dirigió hacia el coche con el ojo cerrado.

Emma, ya estaba iniciando su vuelta al pueblo por la carretera.

Andaba y andaba bastante rápido. Intentaba no pensar en nada, pero pensaba, y en su cabeza solo había un pensamiento…

**-****_ ¡Joder…que he besado a una mujer!...¡me he besado con una mujer !... ¡me he besado con una mujer!... ¡me he besado con una mujer!_**

Y cada vez que su mente repetía esa frase, más se acordaba de lo que había sentido y entonces, con una rabia insostenible, aceleraba más su paso.

Regina se calmó un poco. El ojo le lloraba bastante, así que…con el ojo guiñado, se dirigió hacia su coche, lo arrancó y salió hacia la carretera.

A pocos metros, divisó a Emma; estaba en el otro lado de la carretera. Descendió la velocidad.

**\- **¡Emma!...

\- _La rubia eguía andando _–

**-** ¡Venga sube!... ¡que te llevo a tu hostal!

**Emma ** no contestaba –

**-** ¡Venga, Emma…joder!...

-_ gritando desde el otro lado _\- **¡Déjalo! ¡gracias!...¡pero me apetece ir andando!**

Un coche, pasaba y pitaba al deportivo de Regina, ya que iba a 10 por hora. Regina se apartaba hacia un lado para dejarle pasar.

**-** ¡Emma!...¡venga, joder!...¡aun es de noche y te queda un buen trecho!...

\- _La rubia seguía andando _–

**-** ¡Por favor Emma!...mira…yo ahora voy a la farmacia de guardia, te juro que no pasará nada… ¡te lo juro!...

Emma se paraba y Regina se apartaba hacia un lado en el arcén, se bajaba y la miraba.

**-** Venga…por favor…- _la decía seria y sinceramente _– te lo pido de verdad…sube…te llevo…

Emma suspiró. Aunque no la conocía demasiado pero notaba total sinceridad en las palabras de Regina.

Miró a ambos lados de la carretera, vio que no venía ningún coche y Ivetó hacia el coche de Regina sin decir palabra alguna.

**-** Venga sube… -_ le señalaba con la cabeza la otra puerta _-

Emma subió y Regina arrancó el coche. Iban en silencio; Emma pudo observar cómo Regina iba con un ojo cerrado.

**-** **Siento si… si te he hecho daño … de verdad…pero…**

**-** No pasa nada…ahora…voy a irme a una farmacia de guardia a ver si me dan alguna pomada…debe ser una úlcera… en un par de días se pasa… además…me lo he merecido…

\- _Emma no contestaba _-

En apenas cinco minutos, y en silencio, llegaron al hostal de Emma.

**-****Aquí es… **

Regina paraba el coche y Emma se bajaba.

**-** **Gracias Regina…y…lo siento, pero bueno…de todas formas…gracias por todo**

**-** Lo siento Emma…siento…mi comportamiento… en fin...bueno…que…que tengas un buen viaje…

**\- Gracias. Hasta…luego…** \- _y entraba en el hostal _–

Regina se la quedaba mirando.

Se iba, Emmafgvvvvvvvv, esa encantadora y dulce mujer que hacía algunas horas acababa de conocer, se iba.

Hubiera deseado que diera la vuelta y le dijera algo, pero…¿qué le iba a decir?, después de todo lo que había pasado…además, ella en dos horas se iba a su ciudad.

Con mucha desolación, se dirigió hacia la farmacia de guardia.

**-** Buenas noches…

**-** Buenas noches Doctora Mills…¡que le ha pasado en el ojo!

-_ Regina sonriendo _– Nada que…estaba en el Canta y Bebe y… se me vino arena a los ojos y …creo que…me he hecho una pequeña úlcera

**-** Pues tengo una pomada que va muy bien….

Allí mismo se la echó. La farmacéutica le vendó un poco el ojo, se despidió y de nuevo se fue hacia el Canta y Bebe.

Aparcó de nuevo el coche y se acercó hacia la orilla. Miró al mar, miró al cielo, y sin dejar de pensar en Emma, empezaba a gritar y a llorar a la vez desesperadamente.

**-**Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eran las cinco y media pasadas.

Emma estaba sentada en su cama. La cama de Ruby que estaba al lado estaba vacía. Se tapaba la cara y pronunciaba el nombre de la persona que compartía últimamente su vida amorosa con ella.

\- **Neal…Neal….Neal…Neal…** \- no paraban de susurrar sus labios -

Pero en su pensamiento le daba una imagen muy distinta a la de sus palabras.

Su mente le daba la imagen de una bella mujer, una mujer que momentos antes, la había tenido en la cuerda floja, y aunque ya no la volvería a ver, seguramente ese recuerdo duraría para siempre.

\- _¿Qué he hecho?_ – negaba con la cabeza - _¿Qué he hecho?...¿Qué hago ahora?...¿qué es lo que he hecho!...¡joder!...que lejos ha quedado el concierto…si casi ni lo recuerdo…con lo bonito que estuvo…yo que se…ahora mismo…solo recuerdo estrellas…el mar…una agradable conversación…y unos ojos que me miraban tan profundamente…pero…¡no puede ser!…¡no puede ser!_... - se repetía a si misma – _si alguna vez me hubiera fijado en las mujeres…todavía… pero…yo creo que nunca me he fijado en ellas como para besarlas…¡si!...¡claro que si!... es fruto de tanta cerveza de esa y de los cubatas…y del calor y la alegría que traíamos del concierto…y de que…de que este finde ha sido toda una aventura y estamos contentas…¡es por eso!...Ruby…tan contenta la chica porque ha ligado y yo…y yo… ¿y yo que cojones estaba haciendo con esa mujer a solas?...¿eh?...¿a que me tuve que quedar yo con ella ahí a solas?...¿a hacerla compañía?...y encima luego que no vino el pavo ese…el de los albaranes…¡que vinieron los borrachos esos!... ¡joder!...el miedo que pasé_….- recordaba cómo se le había quitado el miedo - _bueno…no era para tanto lo que pasa…es que así…de repente…parecía que estábamos en peligro y…y luego ahí…en ese cuarto tan oscuro…_ \- empezaba a sollozar y se tapaba la boca - _¡dios!...no, no quiero…¡no quiero pensar en eso!...estaba temerosa y… y ella tan cerca…¿por qué?...¿por qué no la retiré los labios?...bueno… la situación era muy extraña ahí dentro…a lo mejor…fue una reacción frente al miedo, porque…la verdad es que …no tenía pinta de ser lesbiana…así…pija…deportivo…guapa…¡mierda!...¿y como son las lesbianas?...¡pues supongo que habrá de todo tipo!...¡yo que se!...pero yo no los soy…que recuerdo bien que era ella la que empezó a besarme…y yo…y yo accedí…¿por miedo?...¿porque no podía gritar porque nos oían los tipos que estaban fuera?...¿por qué no la retiré los labios? ¡joder!...¡mierda!... claro que…lo mismo…ella … esta igual que yo…ahí…dándole vueltas al coco con todo esto… ¡no!...¡no, no..no…no…! ¡y una mieeeerda!...¡que me tocó una teta coño!... que una cosa…es…un beso en una situación extraña pero…eso ya no…¡que la tuve que parar los pies!..._

Su cabeza era todo un caos. No hacía más que cavilar…y darle vueltas…y vueltas…y más vueltas…

El tiempo pasaba rápido y de repente, unos pasos se oían en la puerta de la entrada a la habitación.

Emma, se secaba corriendo las lágrimas y se iba hacia el baño a lavarse un poco la cara.

La puerta se abría y una animada Ruby hacía acto de presencia.

**-** Yujuuuuuuuuuu jejejejeje …- _entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _– ¿Emma?

**-****¡Siii!...¡estoy aquíi!...-** _gritaba desde el baño lavándose la cara para disimular que había llorado_

**-** ¡Yijaaaaa!...toooodas las floreees – _empezaba a cantar y a saltar_\- que salen a embrujaar los amoreeees y despiertan miis ilusionees dicen que vendráaaas Felipitoo Jajajaja… -_ se acercaba a la puerta del baño _\- ¡Emma!...¿que haces?

**-** _decidió actuar un poco como si estuviera algo perjudicada por el alcohol _\- **¡ya salgo !...-** _abría la puerta _–

**-** ¡Joder….que cara!... jajaja anda que...- _hacía con la meno señal de beber_ -

**\- Nada ess que…creo que he bebido un poco de más de la cuenta…¿y tu que tal?...-** _la decía medio sonriendo _–

**-** ¡Me enamorao!...¿que le voy a hacer?...¡me he enamorao!...¡es el hombre de mis sueños Emma!...¡ay, ay, ay, ay, ya!...¡cada vez que lo pienso!... ¡Emma!...-_ la abrazaba de alegría _\- !... ¡diiiiios!...-_ la soltaba y empezaba a_ _dar vueltas _\- ¡ay Felipee!...¡Felipin!- _caía como muerta encima de la cama_ \- ¡si!...¡si!...¡lo se!...¡no me lo digas!... que seguro que me vas a decir que me parezco a la pe en los oscars…¿y que quieres que le haga si tiene un nombre celestial?...Fe-li-pe…-_ decía suavemente _– Feeeliipeee - _se llenaba la boca con aquel nombre _-

Emma sonreía; por unos momentos su amiga Ruby la estaba haciendo sonreir; por unos momentos, estaba feliz porque su amiga Ruby lo estaba.

Y Ruby seguía hablando.

**\- **¡Y no hemos hecho nada! ¿eh?

\- Emma _arqueaba las cejas en señal de incredulidad _–

**-** Bueno…quiero decir…- _sonreía _\- vamos que…nos hemos dado un pequeñito revolcón…

-_ sonreía _– **Ya decía yo...**

**\- **¡Pero pequeñito! ¿eh?...nada…ya sabes…jugar un poquito…y…y esas cosas…pero…¡dios que bueno que está!...¡ay Felipeee! –

**-** **Y…pero…¿ahora?... **

**-** ¿Ahora?...- _se sentaba de nuevo en la cama _\- ¿Ahora…te refieres a que qué va a pasar?...

\- _asentía_ – **Claro…**

**-**Pues ahora...¡siéntate y llora!...Jajajajaj ajajaja

-_ Emma sonreía _-

**-**¡Pues no lo se!...pero mira…el suele viajar a Madrid por negocios…¿sabes?...¡está pendiente de montar algo en Madrid!...

**-** **¿Si?...-**_ se asustaba _–

**-** ¡Calla!...¡si es que tiene varios negocios!...- _sonreía_ – deben ser gente de pelas...pero me da que se lo han ido currando ¿eh?...trabajan mucho la verdad…por lo visto son varios hermanos…

\- Ah…

**-** Uno tiene un restaurante en el norte…otro por la costa brava…creo que me ha dicho…pero…¡bueno no se!...¡se les ve buena gente! ¿eh?

En ese momento se percató de que a pesar de haber pasado varias horas con Regina, no sabía a qué se dedicaba esta.

**-** **Pero…¿todos se dedican a la hostelería?... **

**-** Si, si…todos los hermanos, si…

**-** **Y…¿Regina?**

**-** Ah pues…-_ sonreía _– si te digo la verdad…es que…de Regina…pues...me ha parecido muy maja la chica pero... como que de ella...¡ no hemos hablado! jajajajaja jajajajaja...¡no había tiempo! jajajajaja...¡estábamos hablaaando de otras cosas! jejejejeje jajajajaja...

**-** **Jejejeje….**

**-** Oye…¿te vas a duchar?...son ya las siete…

\- _miraba el reloj _\- ¡**Las siete!...**

Se había pasado casi dos horas sentada en la cama pensando. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido.

**\- Venga…dúchate tú que yo mientras tanto recojo mis cosas… **

**\- **¿Desde cuando llevas aquí?

**\- No…no...poco tiempo…acabo de llegar…**

\- _seguía hablando con Emma mientras se desnudaba _\- ¿y que habéis hecho?

Había visto tantas veces desnuda a Ruby sin preocuparse para nada… pero de repente, como que le daba cosa mirarla; intentaba apartar la mirada y se dirigía hacia el armario a recoger su maleta.

**-** ¡Emma!

\- ¿Eh? –_ se volvía _–

**\- **¡Ay!...- _sonreía_ – que…aparte de beber…que te veo algo perjudicada…que…qué habéis heeeecho…

**-** **¡Ah…!-** _se volvía y cogía su maleta _– **nada…estar allí…y beber como cosacas … **

**-** Ya, ya…¡no hace falta que lo jures!...- _y entraba al baño _\- ¡No tardo! – _gritaba desde dentro _– ¡luego en el autocar te cuento más cosas! ¿valeee?

**-** **Vaaleeee…**

A Regina también se le había pasado rápidamente el tiempo.

Sentada, con la mirada perdida en la playa, se quedó mirando el mar y viendo como amanecía un nuevo día.

Sus ojos, aún estaban lacrimosos después de casi dos horas llorando, llorando lo que había pasado esa noche y llorando tantas cosas de su vida...

Sentada en la arena, con las piernas recogidas y rodeadas por sus brazos para sujetarlas, el viento suave del amanecer, mecía sus oscuros cabellos.

Pensaba, no paraba de pensar, y sus pensamientos iban llevando su mirada, hacia un sitio y hacia otro…

\- _No se que estoy haciendo con mi vida…¡no puedo ir actuando de esa forma coño!... _– desviaba su mirada -_ ¡pero es que estoy harta!...¡harta joder!...¡harta!...¿que he hecho yo para que el amor no me haya sonreído todavía a estas alturas?...no me siento segura…no, no, no… no se…uhm…ahí…falta algo…falta algo, si…._ – volvía a desviar su mirada - _¿por qué me he comportado asi?...joder…¡me he sentido como un chulo!...¡como un baboso de esos que van acosando a las mujeres!..._

Llevaba todo el rato ahí sentada cavilando acerca de tantas cosas…acerca de lo que había pasado esa noche…acerca de lo maravillosa que le había parecido Emma… sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos.. ¿de qué color eran sus ojo? ¿azules?¿verdes?...

Miro el reloj, eran las ocho y cinco.

Tomó un impulso y fue corriendo hacia la carretera que estaba al lado de la playa.

Se acercó al arcén.

A lo lejos se divisaba un autocar. Ella conocía perfectamente la zona, Emma le había comentado que salían a las ocho.

Fue todo como muy a cámara lenta; según se iba acercando el autocar, así iba acelerando más el corazón de Regina.

El autocar se acercaba y podía ver en el parabrisas de adelante que era justo el autocar que iba hacia Madrid.

Pasó muy rápido. Fue inútil; aunque hubiera sabido en que asiento iba Emma, probablemente no le hubiera dado tiempo a mirarla.

Desolada, volvía hacia su coche. Decidió ir ya a su casa a dormir.

Su móvil empezaba a sonar. Vió la pantalla y descolgó.

**-** Hola…

**\- **Hola cariño…¿Qué tal el concierto?

**-** Bien…

**\- **Te he llamado a casa pero no estabas…

**-** Me…me quedé con Felipe y Kath y Miguel…estuvimos hasta tarde y hemos terminado desayunando por ahí…

**-** Jajajaja…¡no te pierdes una! ¿eh?

**-** Si… ahora ya…iba hacia casa…

\- Te noto la voz cansada…

**\- **Bueno...un poquito la verdad…

**-** Bueno mi amor…¿te llamo más tarde?...¿a la hora de comer?¿te parece?

**-** No te preocupes Aurora, yo te llamo cuando me despierte y …ya te cuento.

**-** Te echo de menos cariño…venga…un besito…

**-** Un beso…-_ y colgaba _–

Regina regresó a su casa en Jerez.

Se acostó para ver si dormía un poco pero no podía; se quedó tumbada en la cama; seguía pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, pensando en Emma, en el mal sabor de boca que la debería de haber dejado, aunque…en ciertos momentos, juraría que Emma no se había resistido, que había consentido algunos de los besos que se dieron.

Ni siquiera aquella llamada de Aurora, le había devuelto a la realidad, porque…¿Qué era la realidad?...¿que era cierto y que era mentira en su vida?...

Con el consiguiente disgusto de toda su familia, había dejado plantado a su novio de toda la vida a varias semanas de su boda; le quería, pero no le amaba;

Durante algunos años, se resistió a aceptar su realidad; se resistió a aceptar que le atraían las mujeres.

Durante algunos años se dejó llevar por la corriente de lo que la sociedad pensaba que era lo normal…hombre- mujer.

Pero ella sentía que iba a contra corriente, que su normalidad era otra muy distinta.

Durante una época mientras salía con su novio, incluso pensó en ir a algún psicólogo, pues no se encontraba a gusto con lo que le estaba pasando; no era feliz; lo tenía todo pero no tenía nada.

Algunos meses antes de su boda, no podía tirar más de esa gran carga que llevaba a cuestas desde hacía bastante tiempo y en una fiesta en casa de sus amigos, conoció a Elena, una mujer argentina dedicada a la hostelería, que exquisitamente la sedujo y le enseñó lo que verdaderamente era disfrutar cuando la besaba…cuando la abrazaba y cuando la hacía el amor.

Después de conocer eso, supo que su vida con Daniel no tenía futuro alguno, que no quería encarcelarse en algo que para nada iba con ella, y fue cuando decidió romper.

La relación con Elena duró algunos meses; pero Elena era muy promiscua y eso tampoco iba para nada con ella;

Regina hubiera podido ligar bastante, pues era una mujer atractiva y cada vez que salía era bastante deseada, pero quería una estabilidad en su vida, quería una relación sincera y duradera.

Y tumbada en la cama, empezaba a recordar todo esto, un repaso a su vida. ¿Qué había salido mal?...había hecho todo lo posible por cambiar su vida para ser más feliz pero no lo conseguía.

Poco después, trabajando en un hospital privado de Cádiz, fue cuando conoció a Aurora, una mujer madrileña representante de productos farmacéuticos que viajaba bastante a la zona sur de España.

Las dos se enamoraron enseguida, fue todo muy rápido.

A Regina, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a asimilar que aquella mujer estaba casada y con un hijo y cuando quiso apartarse de aquella relación ya era demasiado tarde, ambas, estaban muy enamoradas y no podía dejarlo.

Al principio, la situación de Aurora y la distancia, no eran ningún obstáculo. Ambas cuando podían viajaban la una a la ciudad de la otra y pasaban algún fin de semana o algún día entre semana juntas.

Pero la distancia, y la firmeza de Aurora de no abandonar a su familia, cada vez se le hacían más cuesta arriba.

Tumbada en la cama, seguía pensando en todo esto. Sabía que probablemente a Emma ya no la volvería a ver jamás, pero ese encuentro con ella, había sido como una señal que le indicaba que algo no iba bien.

Hacía dos horas que el autocar había salida ya hacia Madrid.

Ruby y Emma, iban sentadas, Ruby durmiendo y Emma, aparentemente durmiendo, pero de vez en cuando las lágrimas caían a través de sus ojos cerrados.

No hacía más que pensar…y pensar…en todo lo que había pasado.

Aquel fin de semana que se prometía aventurero y divertido, horas después se había convertido para ella en un suplico, en un total quebradero de cabeza.

Aunque lo intentaba, aunque apretaba fuertemente los ojos, la imagen de Regina no se le quitaba de su cabeza.

Aquella mujer, la había tratado con tanta ternura…pero no podía ser…- _se repetía constantemente_ –

Empezó a echar la vista a atrás para ver si en algún momento de su vida le había atraído alguna mujer.

Después de dar miles de vueltas a su pasado, y mirando a través de la ventana del autocar seguía pensando en ello.

\- _Siempre me ha gustado mucho Michelle Pfeiffer…aparte de que me encanta como actúa…es una rubia guapísima…igual que…que Sharon Stone…¡me encanta Sharon Stone tambien…ahora ya se le van notando los años pero…¡caray!...creo que es muy atractiva…sigue siendo muy atractiva…además creo que el otro día dijeron por la tele que iba a hacer la segunda parte de Instinto Básico…la primera estuvo genial_…- sonreía - _¡menudo cruce de piernas! Jejejeje…si,…son guapas…¿y qué?... cualquier mujer también diría eso, a mí…me gustan los hombres y yo también pienso que son guapas… porque me gustan los hombres…y ahora estoy con Neal…¡joder!...¿por qué estoy saliendo con Neal?...¡pues porque me gusta!...si no…no saldría con él…y me debe de gustar mucho porque a pesar de que esté separado y tenga un hijo…mira…ahí estoy con él…seguro que cuando le vea…se me quita toda esta angustia que llevo dentro…esto ha sido…¡nada!...no ha sido nada…¡nada en absoluto!...aún no se por qué me he besado con esa mujer…sería el miedo…la situación…¡yo que se!..._

Antes de que el autocar parase para que descansaran unos minutos, Ruby empezaba a despertarse.

**-** ¡Ahhhh! – _se estiraba y miraba hacia Emma _\- ¿ya estamos llegando?

**-** **Uff…-** _decía seria _\- **¡anda que no falta todavía…son las doce… **

**-** ¿Qué te pasa?

**\- ¿A mi…? nada… **

**-:** ¡Ah!... te veo…¿seria?

**-** **No, no… si acaso algo cansada…no he podido pegar ojo…ya sabes, me cuesta dormirme en estos trastos…**

**-** Yo que duermo en cualquier lugar…

-_ la sonreía _– **Si….**

**-**¿Llamaste a Neal?...ayer le dijiste que cuando estuviéramos en camino le ibas a llamar.

**\- Uff…¡se me ha pasado!... bueno, luego cuando paremos le llamo… **

Pararon a descansar un rato y Emma mientras tomaba un café llamó a Neal. Llegarían sobre las 5 y enseguida se tenía que ir con Ruby al hospital, pues esa noche les tocaba guardia.

**-** **No, no… mañana no Neal… es que…al final…nos liamos por ahí de copas y apenas he dormido, tengo que recoger las cosas y estaré durmiendo, ya nos vemos el martes si eso ¿vale?. **

Llegaron a Madrid, dejaron rápidamente las cosas en casa y se dirigieron de nuevo al hospital.

Un día que iba a ser duro, sobre todo, para Emma.

El verano fue pasando, tranquilamente, calurosamente.

Las vidas de nuevo se iban acoplando a la realidad.

Emma temía el primer encuentro después de lo que había pasado, con Neal, pero la verdad es que no resultó nada desagradable.

Neal era un hombre algo ocupado laboralmente y además pasaba bastantes fines de semana con su hijo, y ahora en verano, muchos más días, todavía sin la presencia de Emma entre ellos.

**-** No se..Emma…es que todavía tiene muy presente a su madre, es pequeño y…y no se cómo vería esta relación…no se si lo entendería…su madre además no ha rehecho su vida y…

**-** **No pasa nada Neal…todo a su tiempo no te preocupes…poco a poco…¿vale?... **

Y Ruby, seguía hablando y viendo de vez en cuando a Felipe.

**-** ¡Ay Emma!...¡estoy más contenta!... - _comentaba Ruby_ -no me importa que viva lejos, de verdad…así…de todas formas puedo seguir haciendo aquí mi vida…salir con mis amigos…irnos de juerga…

A finales de Agosto se marchaba con él de vacaciones a Italia. Su relación a distancia empezaba a ir viento en popa y estaba radiante.

Y así fue, Ruby se fue de vacaciones con Felipe a Italia y Emma se quedó en Madrid, su padre estaba bastante mal con una enfermedad casi terminal y tenía que cuidar de él y ayudar a su madre.

Neal se fue quince días con su hijo a la playa y Regina seguía en Jerez ayudando a su amiga Kath en el Canta y Bebe.

Ese verano no se vio casi nada con Aurora, tenía que estar con su marido y con su hijo; Regina disimuló que aquella situación le disgustaba pero en cierto modo casi lo deseaba así, quería estar tranquila, intentar no pensar en nada.

Una noche, después de cerrar el chiringuito, cuando Felipe estaba de vacaciones con Ruby, se sentaron en la playa a tomar la última copa y le confesó a Kath sus sentimientos.

**-** Uff…- _la cogía por el hombro _– Regina…

-_Regina lloraba_ –

**\- **Venga cariño…¿Cómo no me habías dicho nada antes?

**\- **No podía Kath…no podía hablar…sabes que te cuento todo…tú has sido siempre la primera en

saber mis cosas... la primera en saber por todo lo que he pasado pero…no podía hablar…no podía decir nada…

**-** Bueno… - _la daba un beso en la mejilla _– la verdad es que esa relación que tienes con Aurora…es un tanto rara…ya sabes que últimamente a mi no me parecía que te viniera bien…

**-** Lo se…

**-** ¡Emma!...pero…¡pero si tenía pinta de no haber roto un plato en su vida!...

\- _La morena sonreía_ \- ¡Y seguro que no lo ha roto!... no me la quito de la cabeza Kath…cada cosa me recuerda a ella…cuando a alguien le cuesta cantar…cuando alguien me pide una cerveza de esas de cuello largo…-_ sonreía al recordarlo _– como ella las llamaba…cuando alguien mira con ojos hambrientos las raciones que les ponemos...incluso este mismo momento, este momento en el que estamos ahora...aquí...tu y yo... incluso éste...me recuerda a ella... a cuando estuve aquí con ella tomando unos cubatas...charlando y mirando las estrellas, Kath...

**-** Regina…-_ la abrazaba _– venga cariño…voy a preparar otro cubata…¿vale?

-_ Regina asentía _–


End file.
